Vampire Heat
by PeachyQ73
Summary: Zero is having some serious issues and he's too embarrassed to ask Kaname what is going on, but he doesn't know whom else he could ask. "What is going on with me?" yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, lots of lemons, and mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. This story is not beta-edited. _**LEMONS! **_Please review if you read this story.

**Dedication:** This is the sequel of 'Zero's pain/ Kaname's torture'. I previously posed a question. "Why is it that Zero's hormones went so crazy on him?" I asked my reviewers to send ideas to that I may be able to write a sequel and ben4kevin was the only one who come up with any kind of answer to my question, so I dedicate this story to all of my readers, but especially to ben4kevin. Thank you.

**Warning: **This story contains major OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. Also contains foul language.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery: **Zero is having some serious issues and he's too embarrassed to ask Kaname what is going on, but he doesn't know whom else he could ask. _**"What is going on with me?"**_

**Also thank you to everyone who read the story 'Zero's pain/ Kaname's torture'.**

Vampire Heat

**Chapter 1:**

It has been two hours since that incredible explosion of an orgasm that Kaname had given him. It should have been enough, till at least tomorrow night. Problem is it really wasn't. He needed more and it was driving him crazy.

Kaname was currently spooned in behind him, sleeping the blessed sleep of the sexually exhausted, where he should be. ARGH!, he needed more. He can't focus on anything else.

His rose colored, male nipples were pointed so much they hurt. His dick was so ready for action, that is was weeping for it, quite literally. His heart rate was already in high gear, as if he'd been running a marathon, and the sheet under him was getting soaked with his perspiration.

He decided he needed a distraction. He closed his eyes and tried to picture himself resting up against a tree, with the sun shinning down on his face and his eyes closed, basking in the warm sunlight. That's when Kaname moves over him and pins him to the tree. He moves closer for a kiss.

WAIT! He was supposed to try to get is mind off of how desperate he needed Kaname. His eyes snap open, at that thought and tries again. This time, he's lying on a sandy beach, under a star lit night sky and a crescent moon. He can hear the crash of the waves and feel the breeze skimming over his body. He feels something down, playing with his cock. Kaname was smiling at him as he palmed him.

Zero's eyes flew open again and it seemed as if his heart rate increased. He swears he could still feel Kaname palming him. When he looked down, he saw his own hand rubbing up and down on him. A groan escaped his lips, a small one. Oh god, he needs to get control of his own hands. This is the second time in one night he didn't realize he was doing something with his own hands. Another groan that he couldn't suppress escaped. He needs to go to the bathroom so he could jack off, and hopefully get some sleep.

Slowly, but carefully, Zero got up and out of bed so as to not wake up his mate and silently padded over to the bathroom. Damn, he didn't grab the lube, which is ok. Zero walked over to the toilet, pulled his PJ's down his legs. He never wore underwear, he's all commando under his pants and that's the way Kaname prefers it.

He takes one hand and leans forward to brace himself again the wall behind the toilet. He knows he'll need the support. The other hand moves to rub his cock. His own hand had never felt so good. He had to fight back a moan. Almost as quickly as that silent moan escaped, Zero fisted his silken rod, moving his thumb over the slit at the top of the head. His hips bucked into his hand. His eyes closed, head thrown back, and mouth gaping open.

He moves his hand down and back up, the swiping of his thumb of the slit again. His hips continue to buck into his hand, as he struggles even harder to stay silent. All the while, as the seconds pass, the low slight burn of need for release very quickly escalates into an all consuming fire of need.

'Oh god, oh god! Why is this happening to me? Oh, oh, yeah, there. Right there, almost… more, need more. Faster, harder, fast..' The thought stopped in his head as his orgasm slammed into him. He barely had enough sense of mind to aim for the toilet. The force of his release was so powerful that he couldn't stay silent any longer, but he barely kept it as quiet as possible.

A few passed and a sudden realization dawned on him. 'SHIT! One of the best hand jobs I've given myself, but it's not enough. It's worse, shit, it's worse. What am I going to do? What the fuck is wrong with me? I don't want to make him worry about me or start to look at me like I'm some kind of freak. I won't tell him anything. I'll have to figure this out on my own. He gets up off the floor and silently pads back into the bedroom, not bothering with his PJ's. He goes to stand at the foot of the bed, and stares at the beautiful and wonderful brunette asleep in the bed. At some point, after Zero left the bed, Kaname repositioned himself to sleep on his back.

He doesn't look like the powerful, in control, and sometimes frightening Pureblood at the moment. He looked like an innocent little cherub, completely at peace. Zero had been trying to resist waking this peaceful, little cherub, but he can't resist anymore. He must have his lover. 'I'm sorry. I know you're exhausted, but I will give you as much pleasure as I can.' He thought as he moved to his side of the bed, opened the drawer to his nightstand, grabbed the lube, and climbed up onto the bed.

Zero hooks his finger at the front of Kaname's pants and pulls it down enough to give him just enough room to play. Just looking at the yummy flesh right between Kaname's legs, he can't hold back. He must have it.

He moved lower over Kaname's limp cock, eyed the delicious looking organ, lowers his face, and sticks out his tongue to lick the head. Mmm, 'Oh god, his tastes soo good. I need more.' He thought.

His own erection is using his stomach as a drum to beat upon. He opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head. He moved his tongue around the head and up through the slit. A moan escapes Kaname and Zero lifts his eyes to look at Kaname.

He's still not sure if Kaname is awake, but he continues. He takes Kaname's semi-hard erection into his mouth and sucks on like it was his favorite sucker, as he moves his head up and down. Slowly at first, savoring the flavor that is Kaname.

Another moan, louder and longer this time. "Zero…" Kaname said at the end of his breathless moan. "Yes Kana?" Zero said right before he went back to suck on his favorite, Kaname flavored sucker. "Mmm, you taste so good Kana, I can't get enough of you." Kaname hips buck, his erection now sliding down Zero's throat. Zero knew just how big Kaname was and relaxed his throat so he wouldn't choke.

"Oh god, Zero… don't stop… don't st… I'm going to cu…" is all Kaname manages to say before his load is shot into Zero's waiting mouth. Zero doesn't wait for Kaname to catch his breath. He grabs the lube, coats his own entrance and then Kaname's erection before it begins to get limp. He moves his hand up and down a few times before Kaname's hips begin to move again.

Zero moves to straddle his hips. "Zero, hurry…" Just then, Zero slid himself down upon Kaname, causing both to shout in unison. Zero knew he wouldn't last long, but he needed to, for Kaname. He wanted Kaname to release with him at the same time.

He was trying to keep it slow and pleasurable for both of them, but the burn, the need for his own release won't let him. "Zero, slow…down. Please…sloooower, oh god, Zero. Awww, fuck it!", and before Zero knew what had happened, he was lying down on the mattress, Kaname over him, pounding into his prostate like a piston.

Yes! This was what he needed. "Kana… harder, HARDER! Yeah, there! There! Awww fuck… I'm CUMMING!" He arched his back, closed his eyes shut as a deep growl emerged from his throat. While he makes a mess of both his stomach and Kaname's, right after he growls, his eyes open as he moves forward to latch onto Kaname's neck. The action was so unexpected and the bite so pleasurable, that Kaname is pushed over the edge of his own release, cumming inside of Zero, a long pleasured growl could be heard from Kaname.

When Zero woke up next, he was snuggled in tight in the arms of his beloved Pureblood. 'Kaname, what is wrong with me? I'm acting like a teenager that lets his hormones control him and his cock leading the way. Is this some kind of virus that I caught? Is it even possible for vampires to get sick? Oh shit, what if it a virus and I passed it on to Kaname? Oh shit, what am I going to do? I need to call a doctor and make an appointment, before I make Kaname sick, if I haven't already.' Zero was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Kaname waking up next to him.

Kaname was lost in his own thoughts. It seems that Zero was in heat. He behavior and sexual needs show that he's in heat, but more then that, Zero's scent has altered, calling to any male vampires in the area. SHIT! That's not what they need. Ok, the first thing he needs to do is send all of the male staff on vacation. Then talk to Zero, I wonder if he knows what is going on? How will he take the news?

But before Kaname could continue his thoughts, Zero moves to get up out of bed and heads towards the bathroom. Kaname get up and calls for Seiren. "Yes Kaname-Sama." She says as she kneels down on one knee, head bowed and her right hand over her heart. "Seiren, I need you to send all of the male staff on vacation, and cancel all of my appointments and meeting, for the next two weeks."

Kaname knew she would never question, just obey. She got up to follow his instructions. When she was gone, he headed for the bathroom, where he heard the shower running. His mates' scent calling him, enticing him to forget the talk they need to have and just go claim him. The begging moan slips his lips, but it was enough to alert Zero to his presence.

"Zero, when you're done with the shower, I would like to talk with you please." is all he can say before he looses control and jumps all over his lover. Damn, this is going to be harder than he thought. How is he going to have enough control to explain things to Zero if he can't get past the lust fog haze his brain is in when ever he catches Zero's scent? He must fight it, or he'll think something is wrong with him, if he doesn't already that is.

It doesn't take Zero long to finish his shower and to come out with a towel wrapped low on his hips. Kaname couldn't think past the sight of Zero standing there in front of him with only a towel about him and still dripping wet. To add to the problems, his scent was filling his nose. "Kaname!" Zero yelled. Kaname shook his head and apologized.

"I think it's past time I sat down with you and explain something simply termed as 'Vampire heat'. He pauses to give Zero a chance to say something, but he doesn't. "Simply, vampire heat is when a male vampires body prepares it self for conception. It's quit literally a vampires biological clock stating it's time for a baby. The symptoms are simple while the experience can be harder to deal with. More hormones would flood the blood stream causing that vampire to want to have sex more often. The only temporary relief to be found is in that vampires mate, more specifically, their semen. If the vampire were to try to take care of their own problem with their own hand, it would only intensify the need, not diminish it. Since vampire heat effect only male vampires, other males would be attracted to the scent of the one in heat. Vampire heat effects only male vampires that are bonded to other male vampires…"

"Kaname, are you trying to tell me I'm in heat? Is that why I have so horny and out of control lately?" is the question Zero asks, interrupting Kaname's explanation of Zero's condition. "Yes, not that I'm complaining. I love you being out of control." Kaname chuckles, but continues. "You do understand the other things I was also trying to explain? Zero, you're in vampire heat. It's what enables you to become pregnant with child and if you go around another male vampire, they will catch your scent and loose control. They won't care that you are mated, bonded. They will just simply take without asking for your permission.

Zero couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How long will I be in heat? If I become pregnant, will I still be in heat? Oh, I can't believe this is happening to me." Kaname can hear the whimper in Zero's voice and smell Zero's need for him growing again, but he's trying very hard to help Zero come to terms with this whole thing. It's a lot to take for a born vampire who goes through this, but Zero was human-turned vampire. To top it off, up until now, it was widely believed that only born vampires would go through the heat, but Zero is an unusual case to begin with. He's mated to a Pureblood and the blood might have something to do with it. "Under normal circumstances love, the heat lasts for a couple of weeks. If pregnancy results during that time, the heat eases as the need for the additional hormones is no longer needed. However, this is not a normal situation. Up until now, it was believed only born vampires could go into heat. I will need to call my physician to come and take a look at you. Since he is male, I won't leave you alone with him."

By now, Zero was over whelmed with the news, feeling very tired still, but even more, needing Kaname again. Damn, is it possible to die from need and not get it when you need to? He didn't think so before, but now he's really starting to wonder. Kaname speaking up interrupts his thoughts. "You're tired. This is a lot to take in at once. Why don't you lie down, try to get some sleep? I'll call the doctor to come out later this afternoon."

Zero started shaking his head when Kaname mentioned trying to get some sleep. Yes, that's what he needs and he knows it, just as he knows he won't be able to until Kaname fucks his brains out. "I need you again before I can sleep. I'm sorry. I feel like I'm using you, but I need you. Please come to bed with me?" Zero asked as he looked away ashamed of the mess his body is creating and feeling like he is truly using Kaname.

Kaname hates seeing that look on his beloved's face and he moved to embrace Zero. The sight of tears streaming down Zero's cheek breaks his heart. "Aw love, sweetheart, please don't look away from me in shame. Easing you through your heat is one of the greatest pleasures I would love to give and If in the process you become pregnant, I would be blessed and honored to have you as the mother of our children." Kaname moves back and gently places both palms on his cheeks to get him to look at him. "I love you Zero. You are not using me. I love you, treasure you, and thank God every day that I have you back in my arms. Let me ease your needs, please."

Zero was awed, by the truth and love he could feel and see in Kaname's eyes, which only brought him to crying even harder as he moved closer to embrace Kaname around the neck. "You are so wonderful, What have I done to deserve you?" Kaname could only chuckle as he moved Zero just enough to kiss Zero on his soft, plump, succulent lips. Zero moans softly when Kaname swipes his tongue along his lips, seeking permission to enter.

A couple of hours later, Zero is sated and sleeping for the time being. Kaname is wearing his PJ's and sitting in his study while talking to the doctor over the phone. "Yes doctor. I'm sure he's in heat. He's showing all of the signs of heat, but I need you to come do a check up on him. We need to be sure. I'm concerned and I need to make sure he won't suffer any unusual side effects of his heat and we need an understanding of why he went into heat to begin with. How soon can you come out here?"

"I can be out there this evening at 7pm. Is that acceptable Kuran-Sama?" the doctor asked. "Yes, that would be perfect. Thank you. Remember our agreement to your discretion doctor." "Yes of course Kuran-Sama. I will not betray you or Kiryuu-Sama." The doctor replied nervously. "Good, see to it you remember it at all times. We will see you tonight." Kaname said just before hanging up the phone.

Having the doctor come out at 7pm should give Zero enough time to rest up, shower again, and eat. Hopefully, Zero's need can wait until the examination is done. Feeling tired himself, he traipsed back to the bedroom and carefully climbed into bed to not wake up his exhausted mate, and spooned in behind him. As tired as he was physically, one thought kept coming back to him like a specter hiding in the shadows that won't leave him alone. A child, they could have a child together. He didn't think it possible since it was believed only a born vampire could get pregnant. Up until now, he believed they wouldn't be having any children and had resigned to that knowledge. Now it's possible. He wants to have children with Zero, but how does Zero feel about becoming pregnant and carrying a child in his belly for 9 months? He can only hope that Zero would want that too, but feared it would be too much for him. Unfortunately, Zero may not have a choice. The heat could very wll take that choice from him.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

Please review this story and tell me what you think. I am also open to ideas if anyone wants to throw ideas at me for this story. Please make my plot bunnies happy and review.

Question: How will Zero react to the news once he's had a chance to catch up on his sleep and will he be willing to get pregnant to have a child with Kaname? Keep reading to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. This story is not beta-edited. _**LEMONS! **_Please review if you read this story.

**Dedication:** This is the sequel of 'Zero's pain/ Kaname's torture'. I previously posed a question. "Why is it that Zero's hormones went so crazy on him?" I asked my reviewers to send ideas to that I may be able to write a sequel and ben4kevin was the only one who come up with any kind of answer to my question, so I dedicate this story to all of my readers, but especially to ben4kevin. Thank you.

**Warning: **This story contains major OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. Also contains foul language.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery: **Zero is having some serious issues and he's too embarrassed to ask Kaname what is going on, but he doesn't know whom else he could ask. _**"What is going on with me?"**_

**Also thank you to everyone who read the story 'Zero's pain/ Kaname's torture'.**

**In the last chapter:**

"Kaname, are you trying to tell me I'm in heat? Is that why I have so horny and out of control lately?" is the question Zero asks, interrupting Kaname's explanation of Zero's condition. "Yes, not that I'm complaining. I love you being out of control." Kaname chuckles, but continues. "You do understand the other things I was also trying to explain? Zero, you're in vampire heat. It's what enables you to become pregnant with child and if you go around another male vampire, they will catch your scent and loose control. They won't care that you are mated, bonded. They will just simply take without asking for your permission.

Having the doctor come out at 7pm should give Zero enough time to rest up, shower again, and eat. Hopefully,

Zero's need can wait until the examination is done. Feeling tired himself, he traipsed back to the bedroom and carefully climbed into bed to not wake up his exhausted mate, and spooned in behind him. As tired as he was physically, one thought kept coming back to him like a specter hiding in the shadows that won't leave him alone. A child, they could have a child together. He didn't think it possible since it was believed only a born vampire could get pregnant. Up until now, he believed they wouldn't be having any children and had resigned to that knowledge. Now it's possible. He wants to have children with Zero, but how does Zero feel about becoming pregnant and carrying a child in his belly for 9 months? He can only hope that Zero would want that too, but feared it would be too much for him. Unfortunately, Zero may not have a choice. The heat could very wll take that choice from him.

**And most importantly, to my reviewers, thank you: **kanamexzero fan, ben4kevin, Brookie cookie17, lapaige08, Insane Teddy Bear, KiryuSama16, and Ellieandra.

Also, thank you to everyone who read the story who added this story to their favorites, story alerts, and favorite authors. Thank you to all of you.

Vampire Heat

**Chapter 2:**

The doctor, Dr. Yuri, showed up on time at 7pm, examined Zero, and is now talking with Kaname in his study. They both finish drinking their glass of blood wine when Dr. Yuri spoke up. "I won't be able to give you most of the answers I know you need Kuran-Sama. The only think I can state at this moment is that I have never seen vampire heat this intense before, but he is in perfect heath from what I can tell. I will take the blood samples with me and run tests on them. As soon as I have answers for you, I will let you know."

Thank you doctor." Kaname said as he escorted Dr. Yuri to the front door. As soon as he was gone, Kaname went up stairs to join Zero, who was sleeping at the moment on their bed. Concern filled him. Under normal circumstances, his mate wouldn't be sleeping so much. But their circumstances weren't normal, were they? Zero is in heat, and he just found out his mates heat is more intense then normal. When Zero wakes up, he will need him again. He slips into bed naked, trying to make things easier for Zero when he wakes up.

This was a nice dream, they just put their first child to bed, knowing they would get only a few hours of rest before the babe starts to crying again. Now here they are, lying down on their bed, kissing and caressing each other. He hears Zero moan, as his hand teasingly run against that organ between his legs. "Kaname, you taste so good. I love the taste of you, but I refuse to bring you to orgasm until you wake up. Please wake up and let me bring you pleasure." Kaname was confused. He _**was**_ awake and Zero _**was**_ giving him pleasure. "Come on Kana, open your eyes. I want to see your eyes when I suck my favorite sucker." It only took a moment, but the world he saw disappeared as he opened his eyes and realized he had indeed been dreaming. Just as quickly, he felt Zero go down on him and take him into his mouth. "Zero" he groaned.

Because of the incredible dream he had, his cock was more then ready and the feel of Zero's mouth engulfing his dick was ecstasy. He felt Zero's tongue working it's way around the dead and up through the slit, before he moved down the tortured hard stock. 'Shit! Damn he keeps getting better each time.' Zero continued to move slowly, torturously, driving Kaname closer to the brink of insanity. When Zero takes on of his hands to play with his balls, Kaname looses all control.

He flips Zero onto his back, settles himself between his legs and penetrates his entrance without any warning, preparation, or lubrication. "AHHH!" Zero yelled at he fights to push back against Kaname. "Kana…ahhh…harder. Damn it, fuck me harder!" The lightning struck them both as they unexpectedly reached fulfillment at the same time, yelling and growling their mates' names.

They both lie there, Kaname having collapsed on top of Zero, trying to catch their breaths. It doesn't take long before Kaname realizes what he had just done. He tensed, moving to look over at Zero, afraid of what he might see in his face, only to see a contented grin on Zero's lips. He looked like the cat that ate the canary. He laughed at the analogy. No doubt who was the cat. There Zero was even purring like one too. With a grin, he asked "Zero, are you all right? I'm sorry I lost control and didn't prepare you. I know…"

A finger to his lips silenced him, giving Zero the chance to speak. "I can't say it will always be ok, but the truth of the matter is that is exactly what I needed." Zero sighed contentedly. "Thank you love, but I still feel like I'm using you. Isn't there something I could do to make up for it?" Kaname's eyes widened at the thought, horror written all over his face. "Zero, my love. As I've already mentioned, you are not using me. Being here with you to help ease you is my greatest pleasure. However, I will not allow you to 'buy' your use of me! I am not a whore for sale at any price!" Zero's eyes widened in horror at the implications, the impression that he had given. "NO, NO! That's not what I meant, please Kaname…" but before he could say any more, Kaname shot up off the bed and stalked to the bathroom.

Zero, shot up out of the bed to follow Kaname, but the door was shut and locked. Zero fell to the floor on his knees, one hand on the door with his palm flat against it, and his head hung down in shame at what he said. "I'm sorry Kaname, please forgive me. I promise I won't bring it up again. Please open the door and let me it." Silence fell as Zero stayed there waiting, hoping that Kaname would open the door. As the seconds passed, and he could hear Kaname moving in the shower, Zero reluctantly got up off the floor, dressed in sweats, and walked to their sparring gym, hoping to work off his frustration and anger he felt towards himself. He had hurt his mate pretty badly and he's not sure he could forgive himself for what he said. 'How could I say something so horrible to him?' he asked himself as he kicked the first dummy.

Four hours later, Kaname was leaning against the doorframe leading into the gym. He was standing there watching Zero work out. He was very impressive to watch and he always loved to watch is beloved mate work out, but tonight, there was an air of sadness, and anger. He could smell the tears and self-disgust permeating the air from Zero. No he didn't mean it the way it came out, and after his anger dissipated, he was able to realize it. Now, to get Zero's attention and apologize.

Suddenly Zero stopped his work out and collapsed on the floor again, when the sobs began to wrack his body. Before Kaname had a chance to run up to him and hold him, he heard Zero apologize again. "Please forgive Kaname. I love you. You are my whole world and I never meant to hurt you. Please Kaname." He whispers the end looking up at Kaname with misery in his eyes. Kaname's heart broke. "Zero, I know now, that was not what you meant. Zero, I'm sorry. You did nothing wrong. I'm the one who misunderstood and over reacted. Please forgive me. I love you." Zero couldn't stop crying, but he held onto Kaname, afraid he was going to disappear, a figment of his wishful imagination.

Kaname picked up Zero who was completely exhausted and carried him up to their bathroom. They showered together so that Kaname could wash Zero. He dried, and dressed Zero, who had fallen asleep some time during the shower. Clearly, Zero was emotionally and physically exhausted. Tomorrow, he would figure out how to solve Zero's problem of "using" him.

The next evening, Kaname woke up to a Zero-less bed. 'Where is he? I hope he's ok. I better get dressed and go find him.' Just as he was getting ready to begin his search, he heard his phone ringing in his study. He was about to ignore the call when he remembered that was not to be disturbed except in when it was an emergency. This had better be one.

He rushed to his study and answered, "WHAT!" "Kuran-Sama, please forgive me. I have the report on Zero-Sama you asked for. Would you like me to bring it over?" "Yes, . When can I expect you?" Kaname asked. "I'm on my way now, but I would like to perform another examination when I get there if I may? I should be there in half an hour." the doctor replied. "Can you make it an hour? A second exam should be fine." "I'll see you in an hour Kuran-Sama." Kaname hung up. He needed to find Zero, and fast.

An hour and a half later, Kaname and Dr. Yuri were once again in his study after examining Zero. Doctor, please tell me what you have found." Kaname asked. "Kuran-Sama, there are a few aspects of Zero-Samas' heat that is not normal. Unlike with the heat of a born vampire, Zero-Sama will continue to be in heat until he conceives. Also, if he does not have sex when he feels he must, it's possible he body can not handle the strain. If he fights it for too long, he could die Kuran-Sama." The doctor said gravely. Kaname was shocked to hear of this. The heat could kill his mate if he doesn't get what he needs? That can not be allowed to happen. "Thank you Dr. Yuri. We appreciate everything you have done for us." Kaname said. Dr. Yuri bowed and left.

TBC:

**I hope you all are enjoying this story. I know you people don't like cliffhangers, but I like to keep everyone guessing what is going to happen next. **

**Review Review Review Review Review Review... My Plot bunnies' love reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. This story is not beta-edited. _**LEMONS! **_Please review if you read this story.

**Dedication:** This is the sequel of 'Zero's pain/ Kaname's torture'. I previously posed a question. "Why is it that Zero's hormones went so crazy on him?" I asked my reviewers to send ideas to that I may be able to write a sequel and ben4kevin was the only one who come up with any kind of answer to my question, so I dedicate this story to all of my readers, but especially to ben4kevin. Thank you.

**Warning: **This story contains major OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. Also contains foul language.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery: **Zero is having some serious issues and he's too embarrassed to ask Kaname what is going on, but he doesn't know whom else he could ask. _**"What is going on with me?"**_

**Also thank you to everyone who read the story 'Zero's pain/ Kaname's torture'.**

**In the last chapter:**

"Doctor, please tell me what you have found." Kaname asked. "Kuran-Sama, there are a few aspects of Zero-Samas' heat that is not normal. Unlike with the heat of a born vampire, Zero-Sama will continue to be in heat until he conceives. Also, if he does not have sex when he feels he must, it's possible he body can not handle the strain. If he fights it for too long, he could die Kuran-Sama." The doctor said gravely. Kaname was shocked to hear of this. The heat could kill his mate if he doesn't get what he needs? That can not be allowed to happen.

**And most importantly, to my reviewers, thank you: **ben4kevin, ForeverLoveless00, ayame shuurei, Axel83 (who sent me a private message),

Also, thank you to everyone who read the story who added this story to their favorites, story alerts, and favorite authors. Thank you to all of you.

Vampire Heat

**Chapter 3:**

After the doctor left, Kaname went upstairs to where he left Zero. His heat cycle is usually about every four hours or so, and it's past time for Zero to need him again. Dr. Yuri's words of warning to him kept ringing through his mind. 'If he fights it for too long, he could die'. He can't risk loosing his mate. Zero means everything to him but how to convince him of this problem Zero seems to have, feeling like he's using him? Right now he's not sure, but he'll figure it out.

Once he reached their bedroom, he realized that it was empty. 'Where could he have gone this time? He must be feeling the heat by now.' he thinks to himself as he goes in search of Zero.

Mean while, Zero is currently in their gym, working up a sweat going through his work out routine, thinking about his latest problem with Kaname. He hates feeling like he's using him, but he's promised not to bring it up again. 'Until I figure out how to either stop this heat or find a way to stop feeling guilty about using Kaname, I can't take the chance of being to close to him. Some time apart might be best. I'll call the hunters association in the morning and go out on a mission.'

Half way through his third round of his routine rotation, he felt Kaname by the doorway, watching him. He finishes that rotation before he stops. As soon as he sees Kaname, his body is racked with a lust from hell. 'Damn, this just might be harder then I thought.' Zero thought to himself. "Hi Zero. I'm surprised to see you in here instead of resting in bed. I know how tired you must be." Kaname said as he approached his mate.

"I needed to work out some and think about some things to clear my head. I couldn't sleep. Kaname, what did the doctor have to say?" Zero asked. Kaname hesitated, and Zero watched as Kaname's facial expression became guarded. 'This can't be good. What's going on? What did Dr. Yuri say to Kaname?' "Kaname, what's going on? What did he say that is so bad?"

Kaname took a moment to fortify himself, and try to come up with a way to answer the question. "Do you remember what I told you about vampire heat? I said that the heat would last only a couple of weeks and if you become pregnant, the heat would ease? Do you remember that?" Kaname asked. At Zero's nod of his head, Kaname continued. "It would seem that it's not true in your case." Zero's eyes widen in fear of what he hopes is not coming, but his gut is telling is. "What I told you is true for a born vampire. It seems that for some reason, your heat is very different. Your heat is more intense then normal, it will last until you do conceive…" Kaname pauses, not too sure how to tell Zero this last part. He takes a deep fortifying breath before he continues. "Dr. Yuri also said that when you feel the need to ease your heat and if it goes too long without being satisfied, your body wouldn't be able to handle the strain. You could…" he couldn't finish the sentence. Just thinking about it is hard enough, but speaking it was worse.

At some point in his explanation, he must have looked away from Zero, but he was now looking down to the ground by his feet. When he finally got his courage up to look at Zero, he looked into eyes that were as wide as teacup saucers, and his face was bleached white. Fear infused itself in Kaname at the site of his mate. "Zero?" A moments pause and no reply. "Zero? Answer me. Come on." Kaname said snapping his finger in front of Zero's face. Still no answer. Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero, just before he collapses to the floor. 'SHIT! He's passed out cold.'

He runs to the bedroom and places him on the bed, slides in beside him and covers them both up. He lies on his back, bringing Zero with him to lie on his chest. "Come on Zero wake up, open your beautiful eyes for me. Come on love, wake up for me please." but there is no response from the hunter. As time passes, Kaname falls asleep with Zero still lying on his chest.

The next evening, Kaname woke up to Zero shivering and whimpering. 'What the hell? Is Zero sick or having a nightmare?' He felt feverish but then Dr. Yuri's words came back to him. 'How long has it been?' He looked at the clock to see several hours had passed since he brought Zero to their room. One look at Zero and he knew what was going on. It had been too long since Zero had any relief from the heat, and now he was dealing with the consequences of it.

Without any preamble, Kaname tore of their clothes, quickly prepared Zero and entered him. He didn't work up to the fireworks they had before. His mates' heat was tearing in apart and he had to do this to save him. Like a jackhammer, Kaname pounded into Zero, hitting the prostate repeatedly. He took his mates satin covered steal rod into his hand and pumped it until Zero exploded beneath him.

He paused for a moment and waited for Zero to come back down from the stars. When his crumpled limply back down to the bed, Kaname started thrusting into him slowly. Now, this time, he would love his mate. He would let his actions tell Zero how much he loved him.

He thrust slowly, his mouth going down to a very hard, pointed nipple. "Kaname, oh god. You're killing me here." Zero groaned as Kaname runs his tongue across a very sensitive nipple.

Kaname smirked. Zero was already doing better. "No love, I'm not killing you I'm loving you. Feel me love you, I'm loving you all the way to your beautiful soul. Do you know how wonderful you are? How much brighter the world is because your in it and how much I want to be a better person because of you, for you. Oh, god, I love you so much." As he spoke to Zero their pleasure was building, climbing to higher peaks. Zero was now writhing beneath him.

"Kaname.." Zero growls with his head thrown back. It was getting to be too much. Kaname was going to be one dead pureblood if he didn't hurry. "You're killing me…please, oh god…harder...ahh yeah, right there…god, oh god, yeah, harder." Each time Kaname hit that wonderfully sensitive bundle of nerve, he would throw more stars into the black void that was creeping into Zeros vision.

It doesn't take long, their orgasm took them so far, so high, that they could have sworn they found new planets. Kaname didn't want to crumple on top of Zero, so when he fell, he fell to the side, bringing Zero with him. With Zero's head now pillowed on his chest, he was able to catch his breath and hold his beloved mate. It only took a minute for Zero's breathing to even out and indicate to Kaname that he had fallen asleep. How long had he been awake in the quivering mess like that?

Kaname got up out of bed after a half an hour of lying there after snuggling with his sleeping Zero. He needed to think. How was he going to talk to Zero about the children they were going to have to conceive? How was Zero going to react to this? He already told Zero what the doctor said, but that doesn't mean that Zero understood. He hopes the discussion they need to have would be simple, short, and sweet, but he needs to prepare for a hard, lengthy discussion.

He walks to the kitchen to prepare some food for the both of them. He maybe the Vampire King, but cooking helped to soothe him, much like it did for Zero.

He got out the recipe for Ratatouille, followed by the ingredients. An onion, couple of garlic cloves, tomatoes, eggplant, zucchini, yellow squash, red bell pepper, fresh thyme, olive oil, and salt and pepper. He turned the oven on to warm it up to 375 degrees F. In an hour and a half, it was ready to serve. He put it all on a tray to take up to Zero, hopefully he's still there instead of pulling one of his disappearing acts again. The news didn't hit him well, but hopefully Zero's favorite dish will help him.

When Kaname reached the bedroom, he found Zero was still there, but sitting up in bed, staring off into space. "Zero? Love, what's wrong?" Kaname asked worriedly. He thinks he knows, but doesn't want to assume he correct.

"Yesterday, when you came in after the doctor left. Was that all a dream or was it all real? And if it was real, did I understand correctly? This heat will continue to plague me until I conceive or die from a lack a sex?" Zero asked with a bewildered look on his face. 'Yep, this was not going to go over too well.' Kaname thought.

"Yes love, it really happened and it's true. I know how I feel about all of this, but I need to know how you feel about it. How do you feel about conceiving a child, that under these circumstances, that you are being forced into conceiving?" Kaname is afraid to ask, but feels it is necessary to find out how to help is mate through this.

Zero sat there by the bed for a long time, not answering and Kaname was beginning to believe that Zero had retreated into his mind when Zero spoke up. "I don't like this whole heat thing, and being forced to conceive just makes the whole heat thing worse." Zero was looking at Kaname and saw how his face had fallen from a hopeful expression, to one of despair. "But, since I can't change any of that, I have no choice but to accept what is going to happen. Plus, I can't imagine not having children with you. So as much as I don't like the circumstances, I am thankful for this opportunity, but I'll be honest. I'm scared." Zero finishes with a smile.

Kaname couldn't believe it. Zero is accepting this whole thing and not fighting it? Is he running a fever or has his brain become addled? This is so not like Zero. He needed to make sure. "Zero, you do understand what this means right? You will become pregnant with our first child. Normally you would fight anything out of your control, this is not like you to be so accepting of circumstances out of your control." Kaname said.

All Zero did from the bed was laugh. Kaname was being so cute right now. Yes, he knows that he's not acting normal, but at the same time this is one thing he knows he can't even try to fight. And maybe that just it. Sometimes maturity sucks. "You are so cute right now Kana. Yes, I know this acceptance isn't normal for me, but neither is it something I can fight. What else is there to do but accept?"

Kaname couldn't believe his ears. "Ok, who are you and where is my mate?" he said laughing. Zero laughs right along with him. "Hmmm, that smells good. Why don't you come on over here and share some with me. Maybe after, we can try for that baby we want, hmmm?" Zero said, wiggling his eyebrows. Now Kaname is laughing full out as he walks on over to the bed to enjoy their cold meal.

**TBC:**

The recipe for Ratatouille I used is /2007/07/rat-a-too-ee-for-you-ee/ for anyone who wishes to use it.

**I hope you all are enjoying this story. I know you people don't like cliffhangers, but I like to keep everyone guessing what is going to happen next. **

**Review Review Review Review Review Review... My Plot bunnies' love reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. This story is not beta-edited. _**LEMONS!**_

Lately, I seem to be experiencing a problem with my hands. I'm hoping it's just an allergic reaction to some antibiotics I've been taking, but until this problem resolves, it may take longer for me to update. Please forgive me.

**Please review if you read this story.**

**Dedication:** This is the sequel of 'Zero's pain/ Kaname's torture'. I previously posed a question. "Why is it that Zero's hormones went so crazy on him?" I asked my reviewers to send ideas to that I may be able to write a sequel and ben4kevin was the only one who come up with any kind of answer to my question, so I dedicate this story to all of my readers, but especially to ben4kevin. Thank you.

**Warning: **This story contains major OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. Also contains foul language.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery:** Zero is having some serious issues and he's too embarrassed to ask Kaname what is going on, but he doesn't know whom else he could ask. _**"What is going on with me?"**_

**Also thank you to everyone who read the story 'Zero's pain/ Kaname's torture'.**

**In the last chapter:**

"Zero, you do understand what this means right? You will become pregnant with our first child. Normally you would fight anything out of your control, this is not like you to be so accepting of circumstances out of your control." Kaname said.

. "You are so cute right now Kana. Yes, I know this acceptance isn't normal for me, but neither is it something I can fight. What else is there to do but accept?" said Zero.

"Ok, who are you and where is my mate?" he said laughing. Zero laughs right along with him. "Maybe we can try for that baby we want, hmmm?" Zero said, wiggling his eyebrows.

**And most importantly, to my reviewers, thank you: **ben4kevin, Treasons ( for reviewing all of my chapters since my last update), random person, irmina, and KyouyaxCloud.

Also, thank you to everyone who read the story who added this story to their favorites, story alerts, and favorite authors. Thank you to all of you.

Vampire Heat

**Chapter 4:**

One month has gone by since the night Zero accepted a pregnancy that the heat would force on him. Both he and Kaname are exhausted. For lack of a better word or phrase, they have been going at it like bunnies in mating season, only no results as of yet. And both of them are starting to worry. Because he is worried so much, Kaname called Dr. Yuri to come back to check Zero over again.

"Dr. Yuri, I don't understand what is going on. He should have conceived by now, and yet his heat doesn't seem to be showing any signs of going away. He can't keep this up." 'Ok, 'WE' can't keep this up, but it's not like I'm going to admit that to anyone besides my mate.' Kaname thought.

"Kaname-Sama, I can be there in one hour. Is that ok with you?" the doctor asks. "Yes, that should be fine. We will both be waiting for you. Thank you." he said to the doctor before hanging up. He walks back to the bedroom from the study and begins to wake up Zero to get ready for the doctors' visit. "Zero, it's time to wake up. The doctor will be here in an hour."

"Mmmm" was all Zero's response was. Kaname just shook his head and chuckled at how cute Zero was. "Come on, wakey, wakey before the doctor gets here." Kaname cajoled in a 'I'm talking to a baby' voice. And right now, it really seemed that way. Zero's next response had Kaname laughing harder.

"If you so make as think, or dare to say 'wakey, wakey' to me again and I'll 'brakey, brakey' your face. Zero grumped as he got out of bed to take a shower. He vaguely remembers something about the doctor coming for a check up, which he would gladly skip if he weren't so concerned with the lack of pregnancy himself. Damn this heat is really going to kill him.

An hour later, Zero was showered, satisfied (again), showered again, dressed, and fed before the doctor showed up. Now he was lying on his bed with the doctor poking and prodding him and he hates it. This is humiliating for him. For whatever reason, he hasn't become pregnant and now he has to endure this.

"Physically, I can find nothing wrong that would prevent a pregnancy, but I will need to take some blood and semen samples with me to test them. Zero-Sama, please take this cup and fill it with some semen, please." Asked the Dr. Yuri nervously. Kaname doesn't like the doctor asking for samples of his mates' semen. It sets of his jealousy, of all things, that stupid cup and Zero's hand. And that is just not right, it's stupid as a matter of fact and he knows it. So while Zero is in the bathroom, trying to do as asked, Kaname has to fight hard against the jealousy that is gnawing at his gut, like a rabid wolf.

As they wait for Zero to reemerge, Kaname can hear him in the bathroom. The pants of Zero's breath and the increase of his heartbeat. The way his hand was lubricated and making slick sounds, as his hand pump up and down on his hard cock. Oh, Kaname was getting painfully hard and fast. At this rate, he would need to 'Try for that baby' again just as soon as the good doctor leaves. Damn, this is killing him. The noises in the bathroom are getting louder and becoming more frantic. An 'oh god' slipped Zero's lips.

'Please Zero, try not to moan. If you continue to moan, I'll lose myself in my pants. "Oh god, oh god, Kana…" Zero groaned. Kaname could hear it and it sent lightning up and back down his spine. His balls are aching for the release they needed, and he was desperately fighting his own moaning and groaning, trying not to give them voice any way. His own hands itching to reach around front to rub his own hard throbbing dick. He eyed the doctor, who was acting like nothing is going on, but his own arousal is showing that it is indeed a tattletale. The doctor was getting off on this, but it was obvious he was trying not too. Ok, Kaname wouldn't have to kill him after all.

Just then, a slightly louder groan escaped the bathroom then any from earlier. "Kana..me", and the smell of his release floats out to him, when Zero opened the door a few minutes later. Zeros face is all red. Kaname chuckles again as he realized why. Zero knew he was too vocal in the bathroom and undoubtedly, the doctor had heard. "Here." he said short and curt to the doctor. "Thank you Zero-Sama. Now if you will sit down, I will take the samples I will need.

Within fifteen minutes, Dr. Yuri is walking out the front door with a promise to call when the results come back. That was when Kaname attacked Zero to the bed, and there they stayed for the rest of the day, not giving each other a chance to rest or eat.

The next day, started out as normal. They made love again, showered together (washing each other twice), and ate breakfast. Zero, however, was getting cabin fever and needed a break from the house. It was taking a lot of work on Zero's part to convince him of the merit of allowing him to leave the house. "Alright, Ok, you and I will take a day out to do what ever you want to do. Plan your day, we'll go out this Saturday. Does that sound good to you? If this day works out well, then we may be able to plan going out more often, like once a week. The only thing that concerns me, are the other male vampires that could be in the area. If they smell you, we will have a fight and some blood on our hands." Kaname said. Zero understood, but only nodded his head to acknowledge what was said. 

When Saturday came around, Zero was so excited. He had planned really only one thing, going to the beach. It had been a long time since he had been to the beach and never with Kaname. The last time he was at the beach, was the summer before his parents were killed and his brother had betrayed him. It was the best summer vacation he could remember, and yet at the same time, it was the worst. He figured it was time to create new, better memories of the beach… with the man he loves more then his own life.

Kaname on the other hand hated the beach. The sand gets into and ruins everything. When he found out where Zero wanted to go, he wanted to beg to go anywhere else, but the look on Zero's face, the expectation in his eyes kept his mouth shut. How could he ruin any plans his mate was making when he looked sooo happy. He just couldn't, that was it.

So now here he was, stuck at the beach in a Hawaiian shirt Zero found somewhere and matching shorts. Zero was also dressed the same. They spent the day walking the beach, playing in the ocean, building sandcastles, and enjoying the little shops in the little town they were in.

They day was great, until another Pureblood came around the corner and was eyeing Zero. The unknown vampire sniffed the air and stopped to stair at Zero with wonder. Kaname could smell the arousal coming off of the other Pureblood. Kaname, trying to keep a fight from happening, stepped in front of Zero, introduced himself and announced that Zero was his mate. "Kuran-Sama, my name is Jyru. I will have to admit that I am surprised by several things. One is that you are mated to a level 'D', considering you are the King of all vampires. Two that your 'D' mate is in heat, considering it was believed only blood born vampires could conceive. And three, that you would even be willing to consider take said mate, who is in heat, out in public." Jyru finished.

"What I do with my mate is none of your concern. Now if you would let us by, we will be on our way." Kaname replied. "Now, normally, I would let you by, but what I'm smelling here is so enticing, that it seems I can't help myself. I don't want to fight you. I only want a sample of what it is that you have been enjoying. If you insist on fighting me, I will be forced to kill you, in front of your mate, and then he will be mine. The choice is yours of coarse." Jyru said with an evil grin on his face

Kaname couldn't believe what he was hearing. Neither could Zero, he didn't bring his Bloody Rose with him as his gut instincts had told him too. Now look at where they are. "Are you out of your mind? What kind of a vampire are you. You must have lost your mind. You don't just go around asking a vampire you just meet to share his mate. It's shows one of two things. You really are insane, or two, a complete and total lack of respect for the mated couple. Now which is it? Are you insane, are lacking good morals?" Kaname asked.

"I will show you which one it is"…..

TBC:

**I hope you all are enjoying this story. I know you people don't like cliffhangers, but I like to keep everyone guessing what is going to happen next. I'm sorry for the short chapter this time. **

**Review Review Review Review Review Review... My Plot bunnies' love reviews.**

**Quick A/N: I just received an email from both Kaname and Zero. I have been threatened that 'IF' I insist on dressing them out of their normal clothing again, they will find me and kill me. Is anyone willing to protect me… ****PLEASE! ****Kaname, Zero, it was just this one time. I'm sorry, it will never happen again. (I start running when Kaname and Zero find me and chase me around my house.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. This story is not beta-edited. _**Male Pregnancy from this point forward.**_

Lately, I seem to be experiencing a problem with my hands. I'm hoping it's just an allergic reaction to some antibiotics I've been taking, but until this problem resolves, it may take longer for me to update. Please forgive me.

**Please review if you read this story.**

**Dedication:** This is the sequel of 'Zero's pain/ Kaname's torture'. I previously posed a question. "Why is it that Zero's hormones went so crazy on him?" I asked my reviewers to send ideas so that I may be able to write a sequel and ben4kevin was the only one who came up with any kind of answer to my question, so I dedicate this story to all of my readers, but especially to ben4kevin. Thank you.

**Warning: **This story contains major OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. Also contains foul language.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery:** Zero is having some serious issues and he's too embarrassed to ask Kaname what is going on, but he doesn't know whom else he could ask. _**"What is going on with me?"**_

**Also thank you to everyone who read the story 'Zero's pain/ Kaname's torture'.**

**In the last chapter: **"Kuran-Sama, my name is Jyru. I will have to admit that I am surprised by several things. One is that you are mated to a level 'D', considering you are the King of all vampires. Two that your 'D' mate is in heat, considering it was believed only blood born vampires could conceive. And three, that you would even be willing to consider take said mate, who is in heat, out in public." Jyru finished.

"What I do with my mate is none of your concern." Kaname replied.

"Are you insane, or are you lacking good morals?" Kaname asked.

"I will show you which one it is!"…..

**And most importantly, to my reviewers, thank you: **ben4kevin, Treasons, random person, irmina, ayame shuurei, Farren, Axel83, and KiryuSama16.

**Special comment on a review:** irmina stated and asked, "The 'wakey, wakey' and 'brakey, brakey' parts are funny, they remind me of the song 'Arky, Arky'. Did that song influence you?" in the review for ch. 4. I feel it fair to answer the question for everyone who might have read the review. I was not influenced by any songs, but it was a very good question.

Here is chapter 5 of Vampire Heat. Does Kaname fight and defeat the other pure blood, Jyra?

.

Also, thank you to everyone who read the story who added this story to their favorites, story alerts, and favorite authors. Thank you to all of you.

Vampire Heat

**Chapter 5:**

"Jyra, it doesn't have to be this way, you know it doesn't. If you value your life, you will stop this madness and walk away, **NOW**!" Kaname said through gritted teeth. All he wants to do now is go home and lock out the world. He should have never done this, never agreed to leave the house while Zero was in this state. He _**KNEW**_ better.

" Hmmm, give me a minute to think about it." Jyra said as he taped his forefinger to his chin. "Naw, I just want to kill you so I can get what I want from your mate." Jyra said with a menacing grin. "Your mate will bear my heir. When I'm finished with him, I will send him to you in the after life."

"You are so delusional. You're assuming that you will defeat me, which I actually find funny. It also goes to show that you know nothing of vampire heat. Only his mate would be able to impregnate him." Kaname said. 'There's also that problem that without sex, Zero could die. No, I have to win this fight.' was his next thought. "Zero, you need to move out of the way, this is going to be very, very dangerous." Kaname said to Zero. He hated that Kaname was right and so he moved out of the way.

Kaname calls upon his ancient power, but as such, it will take time for it to reach full strength. In the mean time, he has to stay alive long enough for that to happen. When Jyra makes his first move, he allowed his body to do what it had been taught. He stepped out of the way. Kaname turned around in time to watch Jyra make a face plant on the ground at his feet. "Hmmm, that just were you belong." Kaname commented.

Jyra roared his out rage. Jyra jumped back up to his feet and tried to swing his fist toward Kanames face But it only made contact with the building behind Kaname. Kaname heard the snapping of bones in Jyras' hand and wrist. "Oh, that has got to hurt. Are you ready to call this insanity off or are you going to continue to make a fool of yourself?" Kaname asked Jyra.

Time and time again, Jyra tried to attack Kaname, only to have Kaname counter attack or just simply move out of the way. His sparring matches with Zero have come in really handy. They were just to help keep Zero in shape and ready for anything while out on missions for the association, but it seems he really knew how to defend himself much better then before.

There was movement behind Kaname and spun around long enough to see that Kaito had stepped out of the shadows he had been in all day to stop another vampire from getting to close to Zero. Kaname looked at where Jyra was. "Nice try, but your little friend over there just failed to get your 'Prize', didn't he. Too bad, you won't live long enough to castrate him for his failure, isn't it?" Kaname asked Jyra just before he used his ancient power to tear his body apart from the inside out. Jyra started to scream in pain, but it lasted only minutes.

Kaname turned and walked towards Zero, who was staring at Kaito for his unexpected appearance. Zero was in a state of shock. He was staring at the last person he expected to see on the face of this earth.

"Kaito, what the hell are you doing here? What the fuck is going on?" Zero yelled when the shock faded away. "I will explain it all at home, but first we must get there to begin with." Zero, being Zero, tried to be stubborn and demanded explanations before they went anywhere, but to no avail.

When they finally reach their home, Kaname sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to him, indicating he wanted Zero to sit next to him before he began to explain what had happened. "Hell no Kuran! You had better start explaining what happened and you better start now! What was Kaito doing out there because I refuse to believe it was just a happy little coincidence that he was there when I was being attacked, not that I couldn't have defended myself to begin with." Zero grumbled.

Kaname wince at the use of his last name. Yep, he was in deep shit here. He takes a deep breath and gathers his strength for the fury he must face at what had happened at the beach. "I thought there was a possibility that we may encounter another vampire, even more then one. I took the precaution to ask Kaito for help in the event that we ran into trouble. I can deal with lower level vampires if we had come across them, but it would have be a fight with another Pureblood. It was a good thing I did. We had the element of surprise. If we are going to make any other outings, I will need to ask for his assistance again." was his response.

Zero heard and understood where Kaname was coming from and agreed, but what angered him was that Kaname didn't bother telling him this. In a calm, cold, and angry tone, Zero replied "I understand that, and I agree with your logic. However, what I don't understand is why you didn't tell me. Why did you keep it a secret? Why didn't you trust me enough to tell me any of this. I remembered what you told me when you first told me about vampire heat, what I don't understand is the need for secrecy?"

"Zero, I…" Kaname started to say when Zero stormed out of the room, not giving Kaname a chance to explain further. Kaname was about to explain something that he couldn't. He had to be honest with himself. He wasn't too sure why he didn't tell Zero, and until he could, it was best to leave things be for now. He went to the study to get his mounting pile of paper work under control when the phone on his desk rang.

"Hello?" Kaname answered. "Kuran-Sama, it's Dr. Yuri. I apologize it took this long to get back to you and the results from the lab work on Zero-Sama. I had to have them checked twice." Kanames heart dropped at what this could mean. This doesn't sound good. The doctor continues. "The test shows that Zero-Sama is indeed pregnant with child. The heat should be slowing down now that he has conceived, but if it doesn't, you need to call me. The heat during pregnancy could endanger the pregnancy and the child. I will need to monitor him for a while." Dr. Yuri explained.

'He's pregnant? He really is pregnant? Oh thank god. The heat should die down now and we can relax.' He thought to himself. The doctor continues. "I will send you all the information you're going to need to help his through his pregnancy. In a couple of months, I will need to see him in my office for his ultra sound, and see how the baby is doing. Do you have any questions for me?" the doctor asked. "No and thank you for being so thorough."

When he hung up the phone, he went on line to find out everything he could on what to expect from pregnancy. He found the name of a book called 'What to expect when you're expecting'. He found other books for after the baby was born to help in the first months. He was so excited about the news, that he wanted to surprise Zero. He went to go find Zero, and finally found him going through his routines again in the gym. At first he wanted to stop Zero, but thought better of it. He waited until he was done this round. "I'm going out to get a few things. Is there anything you need while I'm gone?" he asked Zero.

"No" was all the answer he got, but it said a lot more. 'Leave me alone. You hurt me and I'm angry with you. Go away.' Kaname heaved a sigh. "I won't be gone for long, but if you find you do need anything, please just give me a call. Zero, I love you." Kaname said looking down at the ground by his feet. "Zero, I really am sorry and you're right. I should have told you, and I hope that you can forgive me." Kaname said as he turned to walk away. Zero was stunned to say the least. Kaname had apologized to him before, but he always looked Zero in the eyes, but this was new. Kaname had never looked down to the ground while talking to him. It's almost like he was ashamed of himself.

"Kaname? Hold on a minute." Zero said as he walked up to his mate. Zero takes Kaname into his arms and holds him tightly. "Idiot, I love you too, but don't hide things from me again. Look, I understand at least in part, why you may not have told me. I'm stubborn as hell and I don't always want to see the logic of things when I should." He takes a deep breath, before he goes on. "I should be the one to apologize to you, not the other way around. I haven't give you a reason to believe that I would see the logic of asking for back up, and truth be told, I'm not sure I would have if you had told me ahead of time. Kana, please forgive me for the way I acted. The only thing that I ask is that you give me a chance. Please don't hide things from me anymore and I promise to try not to be so stubborn and really work on understanding the logic of things pertaining to the situations he have to face. Agreed?"

Kaname was stunned into silence. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Zero had managed to voice what Kaname couldn't explain, even to himself. Yes, that was exactly the reason why he hadn't told Zero of the additional back. "Kana? Love? Are you in there? Hello?" Zero said waving his hand in front of Kaname's face and snapping his fingers.

Kaname snapped out of his shell shock. "Yes, yes, I'm here and I agree." Kaname didn't know what else to say. He just stood there holding onto this most wonderful person, who means the most to him in this world. "I need to be going. Are you sure there is nothing I could get for you?" Zero just smiled. "There's nothing, but be safe." With a quick, but passionate kiss, Kaname leaves to get what he needs.

A week passes, and the heat has begun to die down. Zero begins to realize this and goes to talk with Kaname. "Kana? I think we need to get the doctor in here again." he says with a wince. He hates those visits, but if what he was told was true, then he most likely was pregnant now. Kaname looked at him with surprise, and fear. "What? Why? What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Kaname picks Zero up and runs for the bedroom and lies him down on the bed.

All Zero could do was laugh. Kaname looks at him like he has two heads. "What's so funny?" he asked dead paned. Zero couldn't answer right away, but when he finally calms down enough, he says "You. If you hadn't noticed, the heat is dying down. According to what I was told, that means that I've conceived. I could be pregnant finally." Kaname had to think fast. "Zero, I'll take care of this. Won't you rest for now. If the heat is dying down, then you are probably needing the rest to recuperate your energy." Zero takes a moment to think, nods, and lays down to sleep.

Kaname walks back into his study where Zero found him earlier, and calls Takuma. "Is everything ready? It's a good thing we planned this for tonight. He just came in suspecting he may be pregnant." He takes a deep breath. "We will leave around 6 tonight. You have the spare key don't you? You'll only have an hour to get everything ready and be out of the house before we return." Kaname was getting nervous now. "Yes Kaname, I have everything under control. Everything will be ready when you get back. Please don't try not to worry. Have a good time tonight and call me with details. You know the ones I'm really interested in." Takuma laughed at the teasing. "Takuma, one of these days, I will teach you not to tease me when it comes to that." Kaname gritted his teeth. "Oh, lighten up Kaname. You have other more important things to worry about right now anyway. I'll talk with you later. Bye for now." Takuma said and hung up.

One of these days he will need to teach him a good lesson and stop the teasing. Mean while he picked up the top folder on the tallest stack and got busy, not even realizing that just outside of the doors to his study, was another pair of ears that had picked up the entire conversation between the two vampires. Zero had a few hours to try to figure out what was going on. Kaname was up to something and he really doesn't like surprises very much and Kaname knew it. He decided he would call in his good friend Aido, the blue eyes, blond haired wonder.

Zero snuck back into the bedroom, picked up his cell phone and called the other vampire. "Hello?" Aido answered. "Aido, it's me, Zero. Hey, do you know what is going on tonight that I should know about?" Yes, Aido knew, but it's supposed to be a surprise. "No, now I'm busy. Leave me alone!" "Well, if that's the way you want it to be, then I guess I just need to come on over for a short visit, or maybe a long one. That would depend on you Aido. If Kaname has something planned, he'll be angry you kept me too busy to do anything to night. I'll see you in a few, bye." Zero said when he heard a panicked yell from the other end of the line. "Yes, ok. I know what 's going on, but it's supposed to be a surprise. You do know what that means don't you? It means a brief emotional state experienced as the result of an unexpected significant event. Kaname has been planning a 'surprise' for you and you want to ruin it? What's wrong with you?" A small twinge of guilt came over Zero, but he pressed on.

"Look, I have never been able to handle surprises well at all. The definition you used could be for a wonderful experience, or a really horrible one. The only important or significant surprises that I have ever experienced were of the really horrible kind, so I don't do surprises." Zero said sorrowfully. There was silence on the phone as Aido thought about what Zero said. "Zero, that's not true, but no doubt they did leave some pretty bad emotional bad scars. Before you say anything, please let me say what I need to. You have had some pretty amazing and wonderful surprises in your life too. Take for example when Kaname broke down and confessed his love you. I know you couldn't believe what he told you. You thought it a joke at first, until you realized he wasn't putting you on. What about when you thought you had not friends in the hunter's association except for Kaito and Yagari? You found out differently when on one of your missions, you were so injured that everyone thought for sure that you wouldn't make it. But every last one of the hunters on that mission gave you some of their blood to keep you alive, and everyone else came into your hospital room just to see how you were doing. Those are some pretty significant surprises that were pretty damn positive if you ask me. But that's not all of it, right? At first you thought this whole vampire heat thing was a curse designed to drive you crazy, but you began to accept it. I know you're looking forward to having a little chibi Kaname running around, just as he's wants a little chibi you. Stop and think what it is your asking me to do." Zero did stop to think about what Aido said, and he knew this was wrong. "Aido, thank you. You're right. I trust him to not hurt me. He's planning a surprise for me, and I will be truly surprised. Bye Aido and thank you again." Zero said. "You're welcome. Bye."

With that, Zero lay down on the pillow and allowed Sleep to claim him.

TBC:

**I hope you all are enjoying this story. I know you people don't like cliffhangers, but I like to keep everyone guessing what is going to happen next. **

**Review Review Review Review Review Review... My Plot bunnies' love reviews.**

_An author's quickie: People I seriously need help. Kaname is holding me captive for the anticlimactic, non-existent fight at the beginning of this chapter. He demands that I apologize for it and promise that it will never happen again. In the mean time "HELP! I'M BEING HELD BY A CRAZED PUREBLOOD!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. This story is not beta-edited. _**Male Pregnancy from this point forward. Lemons will return in future chapters. Promis.**_

Lately, I seem to be experiencing a problem with my hands. I'm hoping it's just an allergic reaction to some antibiotics I've been taking, but until this problem resolves, it may take longer for me to update. Please forgive me.

**Please review if you read this story.**

**Dedication:** This is the sequel of 'Zero's pain/ Kaname's torture'. I previously posed a question. "Why is it that Zero's hormones went so crazy on him?" I asked my reviewers to send ideas so that I may be able to write a sequel and ben4kevin was the only one who came up with any kind of answer to my question, so I dedicate this story to all of my readers, but especially to ben4kevin. Thank you.

**Warning: **This story contains major OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. Also contains foul language.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery:** Zero is having some serious issues and he's too embarrassed to ask Kaname what is going on, but he doesn't know whom else he could ask. _**"What is going on with me?"**_

**Also thank you to everyone who read the story 'Zero's pain/ Kaname's torture'.**

**In the last chapter: **"I have never been able to handle surprises well at all. The definition you used could be for a wonderful experience, or a really horrible one. The only important or significant surprises that I have ever experienced were of the really horrible kind, so I don't do surprises." Zero said sorrowfully. There was silence on the phone as Aido thought about what Zero said. "Zero, that's not true, but no doubt they did leave some pretty bad emotional scars. Before you say anything, please let me say what I need to. You have had some pretty amazing and wonderful surprises in your life too. Take for example when Kaname broke down and confessed his love for you. I know you couldn't believe what he told you. You thought it a joke at first, until you realized he wasn't putting you on. What about when you thought you had no friends in the hunter's association except for Kaito and Yagari? You found out differently when on one of your missions, you were so badly injured that everyone thought for sure that you wouldn't make it. But every last one of the hunters on that mission gave you some of their blood to keep you alive, and everyone else came into your hospital room just to see how you were doing. Those are some pretty significant surprises that were pretty damn positive if you ask me. But that's not all of it, right? At first you thought this whole vampire heat thing was a curse designed to drive you crazy, but you began to accept it. Stop and think what it is your asking me to do."

**And most importantly, to my reviewers, thank you: **ben4kevin, irmina, and The Pocky Machine.

Also, thank you to everyone who read the story who added this story to their favorites, story alerts, and favorite authors. Thank you to all of you.

Vampire Heat

**Chapter 6:**

At 6 that evening, just as Kaname told Ichijo he would, Kaname had Zero ready and out of the house. Kaname made plans to have dinner out. An hour later, as Kaname was trying to get Zero home, Zero was trying to get him to answer his question of why they had to hurry on back home, but the only thing that Kaname would say was 'I have something at home that I have to do. I'm sorry.'

Unknown to Kaname, Zero knew there was a surprise waiting at home for him, but he would play his part. He's had time to think about what Aido said, and he did realize he was only focusing on the negative experiences of his life instead of the positive ones. He also realized he needed to change that.

When they got home, Kaname helped Zero out of the car, and escorted him to the front door. Upon entering the house, Kaname suggested that Zero goes and head into the living room and turn on the TV, while he went up stairs to grab some paper work from his study. Zero nodded and walking into the living room, when everyone jumped out from behind various furniture and yelled, "SURPRISE!" Zero jumped and then started to laugh. "What's all this? It's not my birthday. So what's up?" Just then, Kaname walked up behind him and hands him a gift bag. Zero sits down on the couch after kissing Kaname 'thank you', and opens the gift. In it, Zero found a paper back book. 'Odd…' Zero thought until he saw the cover of the book.

Zeros' POV

"Kaname? What's going on?" Zero asked confused. Kaname chuckled a little, took his hand and placed the palm to Zeros' cheek. "I got a phone call last week from Dr. Yuri." He said, "Do you remember when Dr. Yuri came out to do that check up on you? He also left with some samples. He told me he had to run them twice to make sure the results he received the first time was correct. He called back a week ago to tell me the good news. That's why the heat hasn't been so intense, because you're pregnant." he finished. Zero could believe what he was hearing. He was pregnant…and Kaname knew about it for the last week?

Like a mantra being played over and over again, the only thing Zero could her was 'you're pregnant…you're pregnant…you're pregnant…you're pregnant' He could understand Kaname not telling him about the pregnancy right away. He wanted it to be a surprise and so he wasn't upset. "Pregnant? I…I I I'm pregnant?" was all that Zero could manage to say. He could vaguely hear Kaname calling his name, but his voice was strangely getting quieter and quieter.

Kanames' POV

Kaname sat there waiting for Zero's response. He was just sitting there staring off into nothingness. "Zero?" Kaname waited for a response. When none came he tried again. "Zero love… come on. Say something." But Zero said nothing and didn't move until Zero barely said loud enough for any vampire to hear, "Pregnant? I…I I I'm pregnant?" Kaname sat there growing more and more alarmed and he watched Zero's beautiful face being drained of all blood, seconds before he passed out. "ZERO!" Kaname yelled just before he caught him.

Just before he carried Zero up to their bed, he asked his friend Takuma to call the doctor and tell him to rush on over here. Then he ran up to the bedroom and placed him on the bed. 'Damn, maybe this surprise wasn't such a good idea at all. What was I thinking? I know he doesn't deal well with surprises, not well at all and I go and do something so stupid as this. Stupid… stupid… stupid!' he berates himself.

POV of both

"Kana?" he hears faintly. "Zero? Zero, are you alright? You'll be ok. Dr. Yuri is on his way. Just rest for now. Zero, I'm so sorry. I know you don't like surprises and this was how I planned to tell you about the child? I'm so sorry. I'm such a stupid idiot."

Zero heard Kaname and tries to comfort him. "Kana, yes I was surprised and I loved it. Shhh, it's alright. But Kana, I will agree with one thing." Kaname flinched, not knowing what part Zero would agree with. "And what part would you agree with?" he asked, afraid of the answer. Zero laughed, "I agree that you are an idiot, but you are far from stupid." Zero chuckled. "I love you and I know you love me, very much. I'm fine. I was just in shocked, that's all. Please call Dr. Yuri and tell him not to worry about coming out here tonight. It 's really not necessary."

Kaname couldn't believe it. Zero was teasing him? He expected Zero to be upset about the surprise when he woke up from his fainting spell, but he wasn't. He was teasing him and laughing. This put a smile on Kanames' face. "Yes I do love you, which is why I won't call the doctor and cancel his visit tonight. You passed out and I just want to make sure you're ok." Kaname only laughed louder when Zero put a pouty face on then joined him in his laughter.

There was a knock on the door, just before Takuma opened it to announce the doctors' arrival. Five minutes later, Dr. Yuri announced he was fine, but should get some rest. Zero pouted some more when he was made to stay in bed and get some more sleep. When Kaname escorted the doctor to the front door, he was handed a book called, 'What to expect when you're expecting.' "Thank you doctor. Zero and I will enjoy reading this. Take care." He said just before he closed the door behind him.

"Is everything ok with Zero?" asked Takuma. Kaname nodded his head before he spoke up. "Yes, he's fine. He woke up just before the doctor came into the room. The shock was too much for him, but he's fine. The baby is too." Takuma was relieved. "That's good. It really is. We were all worried about him. Even Shiki was saying he hoped Zero and the baby would be ok." This shocked Kaname. Shiki is not the type of person to say any thing unless he needed too. And he doesn't openly express any concern for anyone… at all. He was one of the quietest people he knew. Kaname decided not to think too much on that right now. " There is one thing I don't get. Zero hates surprises, but he said he loved his surprise and even teased me about being an idiot like he normally does. I just don't understand."

Aido heard this. He's not too sure he should say something, but decided he was going to answer Kaname-Samas' question anyway. He just hoped it wouldn't bite him in the ass later. "I think I know what happened Kaname-Sama." Kaname was confused to say the least. What would Aido know about this? "Alright Aido, what do you know?"

"Earlier tonight, Zero called me. He wanted to know what was going to here tonight. It seemed that he over heard your phone call between you and Takuma. He found out about the surprise. From that point we discussed his point of view about the 'surprises' he's had in his life. He had been focusing only on the really horrible ones and didn't even recognize the really positive ones until I pointed them out to him. I believe I gave him something to think about."

Kaname was both upset and happy at this bit of news. He was upset because it seemed that Zero didn't trust him not to hurt him and the thought of that hurt deep down. But he was happy because Aido for once had done something really well. He used his head to get through to Zero instead of just running at the mouth as he usually does. Maybe he did give Zero a new out look on life. "Thank you Aido. You have been a very big help towards Zero and myself tonight." Aido beamed at this. 'Maybe I should really learn to think before I act from now on.'

"Kaname, thank you for calling me and letting me know the change in plans for tonight. It was really special to me that you would include me in your plans for when you announced Zero's pregnancy to him. I know that Aido and Shiki feels the same way. Kain asked me to tell you that he wished he could have been here for this, but Ruka kept him at home since she had started going into labor herself."

Kaname was happy for his friend Kain at this news. "Thank you all for changing your plans at the last minute to be here with us. Too bad it turned out the way it did." Kaname said with a growing frown on his face.

"Kaname-Sama, things may not have turned out the way you planned, but they did end up well. Zero is not only happy about the pregnancy, but he's loved the surprise. For him, that is a hug change." Kaname can only stare at Aido. That's the second time words of wisdom had come from his mouth. "What?" Aido asked when everyone kept staring at him. "Nothing, it's just this is not like you. You normally go around mouthing off about things, but this is new for you. I like it." Kaname responded with a smile. "But don't go changing too much. We like you the way you are. Any way, thank you all for coming. Unfortunately, I have to cut this party short. Doctor said Zero needs rest, other wise he's fine." Kaname said. "That's ok Kaname, we expected this to happen after he passed out. We're just thankful he's ok. We'll take off now. Have a good night." Takuma said.

Kaname walked them all to the front door, thanking them again. Once they were gone, he went back up stairs to where Zero was. He walked up to the bed and stopped short when he saw the low dimmed light shine on Zero's face, making him look like a sleeping angel. 'His face his glowing.' Kaname noticed. He realized what that was. The glow of pregnancy. He had dreamed of seeing such a beautiful glow on Zero, and here it was.

Kaname got undressed and climbed into bed next to Zero, pulling him over to rest his head on his chest. He was happy, but he was going to have to do something about Zero's lack of trust in him. That is what hurt the most about tonight's revelations. Zero didn't trust him. Kaname laid in bed, pondering what to do about this problem when sleep stole over him.

The next morning, he found their routine was starting to get back to normal. That is the 'before Zero's heat' normal. It was soothing to Kaname. Zero was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Kaname came in. "Morning Kana, how did you sleep?" Zero asked. "Morning love. I don't think I slept well. I'm not feeling rested at all." Kaname replied.

Zero stopped and looked worriedly at him. "Maybe after you eat breakfast, you could try to lay down and get some more sleep. I can stay down stairs and clean for a bit." But Kaname was already shaking his head no. "I'm afraid I can't do that. I have paper work I need to catch up on, and I know that since the heat has passed, I have to start going back to the office. I'll probably head back on Monday, since we are just getting to the weekend."

Zero hated the idea of Kaname going back to the office, but he also understood there was no choice. He had been gone for too long while he was in heat. He served up breakfast in the morning room and sat next to Kaname. Just as he was about to take his first bit, his stomach felt nauseous. 'Oh crap. Don't tell me I'm going to have morning sickness.' Zero thought as his stomach started to heave.

Zero jumped up and ran for the bathroom, barely making it on time for the toilet. Kaname followed close behind in concern for what was happening. "Zero, are you…" he started to ask when he remembered that expecting mothers experience morning sickness in the beginning of their pregnancies. Some times the whole time they were pregnant. Despite his concern for his morning sickened mate, he's also happy. This is the first sign of proof that Zero was indeed pregnant.

A few hours later, when Zero had rested and his stomach had settled, he went in search of his mate. He finally came across him in his study. "Kana? I need to talk to you about something. Do you have a few minutes to spare?" Zero asked, dreading what he must confess to Kaname. "Yes of course, I have a few minutes. What is it you need to talk about love?" Kaname responded.

" I need to confess that yesterday, I over heard you talking with Takuma about the surprise you were planning to throw for me. When I found out about it, I ran and called Aido on my cell. I tried to force him to tell me what the surprise was, but instead of answering that question, we went down a different rabbit trail about my viewpoint on surprises. Heh, he gave me something's to think about, and one of them was do I trust you in all things. Immediately, my answer was yes, I do trust you in all things. I came in here to confess because for one: I don't want any secrets between us and two: I want you to know that I really do trust you. Please forgive me for my foolishness." Zero finished, looking away in shame of said foolishness.

Kaname was flabbergasted. Zero had come to him and confessed the whole truth. He admitted to everything, and gave him a declaration of trust, absolute trust. He smiled, his heart much lighter since Aido had told him what happened last night. "Zero, my beloved Zero, thank you for coming and telling me this. To be honest, Aido had already told me what happened when I was confused about your easy acceptance on love for last night's surprise. I was hurt deeply by what appeared to be a lack of trust on your part, but this means the whole world to me. Your trust, like you is a treasure to me. Thank you." Kaname finished.

By the end of Kaname's little speech, Zero was blushing, and still looking away. He truly felt treasured… not to mention spoiled by this wonderful Pureblood. "Kana, I want you." he said as he looked up into Kaname's loving eyes.

TBC:

I hope you all are enjoying this story. I know you people don't like cliffhangers, but I like to keep everyone guessing what is going to happen next.

**Review Review Review Review Review Review... My Plot bunnies' love reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. This story is not beta-edited. _**Male Pregnancy from this point forward. Lemons will return in future chapters. Promise. 'Lemon scene.'**_

Lately, I seem to be experiencing a problem with my hands. I'm hoping it's just an allergic reaction to some antibiotics I've been taking, but until this problem resolves, it may take longer for me to update. Please forgive me.

**Please review if you read this story.**

**Dedication:** This is the sequel of 'Zero's pain/ Kaname's torture'. I previously posed a question. "Why is it that Zero's hormones went so crazy on him?" I asked my reviewers to send ideas so that I may be able to write a sequel and ben4kevin was the only one who came up with any kind of answer to my question, so I dedicate this story to all of my readers, but especially to ben4kevin. Thank you.

**Warning: **This story contains major OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. Also contains foul language.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery:** Zero is having some serious issues and he's too embarrassed to ask Kaname what is going on, but he doesn't know whom else he could ask. _**"What is going on with me?"**_

**Also thank you to everyone who read the story 'Zero's pain/ Kaname's torture'.**

**In the last chapter: **"I have never been able to handle surprises well at all" Zero said to Aido. "Zero, that's not true, but no doubt they did leave some pretty bad emotional scars. You have had some pretty amazing and wonderful surprises in your life too. Take for example when Kaname broke down and confessed his love for you. What about when you thought you had no friends in the hunter's association except for Kaito and Yagari? You found out differently when on one of your missions, you were so badly injured that everyone thought for sure that you wouldn't make it. But every last one of the hunters on that mission gave you some of their blood to keep you alive, and everyone else came into your hospital room just to see how you were doing. Those are some pretty significant surprises that were pretty damn positive if you ask me. But that's not all of it, right? At first you thought this whole vampire heat thing was a curse designed to drive you crazy, but you began to accept it. Stop and think what it is your asking me to do."

" I need to confess that yesterday, I over heard you talking with Takuma about the surprise you were planning to throw for me…I want you to know that I really do trust you. Please forgive me for my foolishness." Zero finished, looking away in shame of said foolishness.

"Zero, my beloved Zero, thank you for coming and telling me this. Your trust, like you is a treasure to me. Thank you." Kaname finished.

"Kana, I want you." he said as he looked up into Kaname's loving eyes.

**And most importantly, to my reviewers, thank you: **ben4kevin, Brookie cookie17, KiryuSama16, KiryuSama16, and REINA KERTA.

Also, thank you to everyone who read the story who added this story to their favorites, story alerts, and favorite authors. Thank you to all of you.

Vampire Heat

**Chapter 7:**

Kaname carried Zero to their bedroom. He wanted to show Zero just how wonderful and treasured he really is. He let his cool and calm mask slip away that he wears for outside the house or just when he was being guarded and allowed his love for his hunter to shine on through.

Zero saw that love in Kaname's eyes and was awed. 'So this is was being completely open, honest, and trusting does in a relationship.' Zero thought with no small amount of amusement.

Gently but passionately, Kaname kisses Zero first on the lips before asking for entrance to his mouth. When he was done re-exploring Zero's mouth, he moved to his ear and that one spot known to drive him wild. Kaname licked behind Zero's ear, "Oh god, Kana…" Zero moaned, his hips thrust forward of their own accord.

"Tell me what you want me to do. You normally allow me to do what I want, but today, I want to do what you want. What do you want … Zero-nii." Kaname said in a taunting voice, while his hands roved all over Zero's torso.

"I thought I told you to never call me…" Zero couldn't finish his rebuke when Kaname licked over the same spot behind the ear.

"That's not fair, you pervert! At least let me fin…nnnn." Zero moaned again when he felt a hand take hold of his stiffening cock, and a thumb rub over the tip of the head. "I asked you to tell me what you want me to do. If you don't answer, I'll just continue to lick you her," and he demonstrates where he was talking about, "and rub you here a little." Again, Kaname demonstrates but rubbing his thumb over the head of Zero's cock again.

"You really should give a person time to think, how am I supposed to think when you're doing that? Oh god…" Zero asked, trying to keep the moan out of his voice, and failing. "Who said you needed to think. All you have to do is feel and tell me what it is you want to feel. Tell me what would make you feel good." Kaname responded.

"Kana, I really need to, ahhh!" Zero yelled when Kaname bit him on the ear. "That's for not listening and trying to argue." Kaname said with laughter in his voice. A few more minutes and Zero was a goner. His brain disengaged and his hormones started to lead the way. " Lick my nipples, bites them, tease…" Zero didn't get the chance to finish his request since Kaname moved to do just as he was being asked.

"YES! There, yes…harder." Zero was begging. When Kaname did indeed bite him harder, Zero's head was thrown back, desperately trying to breath, only to find that there was no oxygen to breath anywhere near him. "Kana… suck my cock, I need… SHIT! AWW FUCK!" Zero yelled. He was close already.

Kaname was enjoying the taste of Zero and his precum that was oozing out of the head of his steal rod. Slowly, he started teasing only the head, licking it but not taking into his mouth yet. He moved his tongue down one side and back up the other of Zero's cock. Zero thrust his hip forward. "Kana, please…"

Kaname took Zero into his mouth, then hummed a 'mmm…hmmm', indicating 'no' to Zero. Then slowly, he moved down to the base and then back up. Slowly, so very slowly, and it was torturing Zero. His balls were being drawn up so tight, that they felt like they were on fire and the cramps in his thighs was excruciating, but he was loving ever second of this.

"Kana… you're killing me here. If I don't find my release, you'll kill me and then what are you going to do for a playmate. I'll be dead… PLEASE…" Zero begged again. Kaname narrowed his eyes as he looked up at Zero. He took a hand to rub and play with Zero's erection.

"Didn't we already have this conversation once before. I'm not killing you, just pleasuring you. You'll survive. Do you think I would let anything happen to you other then pleasure…'Playmate'?" Kaname asked. "Just for that, I'm going to 'Play' with you just a little but longer." Kaname said imperiously.

Zero's eyes widened in fear. Oh god no…"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm not dying… just being tortured to the ends of my limits…PLEASE, I'm begging you, no more.." but Kaname didn't listen to him.

Kaname bent back down, got a hold of Zero at the base of his cock and squeezed just hard enough to prevent Zero from releasing his load, and began to suck oh him in earnest. "Kaname! Oh shit, fuck…" Zero knew that he had said the wrong thing to Kaname then. When he gets a hold of his cock like a cock ring to prevent his release, it was meant to give extreme pleasure as well as punishment, and there were times when that's what he wanted. But this was not one of those times.

The burn in his balls when from a small fire to an inferno when they were being denied the release they needed. Zero was trying to wriggle every where, except Kaname kept his still. "PLEASE!" Zero begged "let me…" Before Zero could finish asking for his release, Kaname let go of his cock, and sucked only on the head. It was as if he was trying to suck Zero's cum straight from his balls.

"Kaname! Oh fuck…" Zero's body arched like a bow and his cock the arrow. Kaname swallowed everything that Zero had to offer. When Kaname moved, Zero had crumpled to the bed, trying to catch his breath. That was almost too much pleasure, and Zero was close to tears for how high he flew.

"I'm not through with you yet… my dear 'playmate'." Kaname announced. Zero's eyes flew wide as he looked into Kaname's eyes. Damn, he was going to pay for that comment, wasn't he? "Kana, I'm sorry. I know I'm not just your playmate. I love you, but that look in your eyes is scaring me right now. Please don't be angry with me… Please?" Zero begged yet again, but still to no avail.

"I'm going to teach you just what kind of a 'playmate' I can be, and then maybe you'll be more careful of what you say to me when we're in bed…hmmm? What do you think." Kaname asked and Zero became more frightened. The glint in Kaname's eyes keeps getting brighter.

By now, Zero's cock has gone down enough that Kaname reached into the bedside table and took out the lube, and the cock ring. Zero's eyes widened again. "Oh no, not again. Don't you think that last time was enough?" Zero asked trying to scramble away before Kaname get a chance to put it on him.

"No, you know I believe in making sure that lessons are well learned." Kaname replied as he maneuvered Zero flat onto his back and holding him there to slide the cock ring into place on Zero's cock.

Again, Kaname moves to begin sucking on Zero's cock, while he lubricates his fingers and inserts one in Zero's entrance. "Ahhh…Kana." Zero moans, taking a hold of Kaname's hair. It doesn't take long for is cock to be standing at full attention again.

By now, Kaname's control is almost completely gone. He hurriedly prepares Zero for him. By the time Zero is ready for Kaname to enter him, he's writhing uncontrollably, trying to pull Kaname up to him. "Now Kana, now… Please, I need you…" He enters Zero in one hard, full thrust. "AHHHH!" Zero screams out in both pleasure and pain. He can feel just how close his is and that damned cock ring will prevent him from releasing until Kaname removes it.

Kaname holds onto Zero, as if his life depends on it as he pounds into Zero mercilessly, hitting Zero's prostate every time. Zero is being so pleasured that he can tell he's going to pass out soon if he doesn't find his release soon. He has to do something. "Kana… Kana… please, please let me… find…" and again before Zero could finish his sentence, Kaname reaches down, gets a hold of the cock ring and removes it.

Immediately, Zero screams in ecstasy and his load squirts all over himself, Kaname and the bed. Before his orgasm was finished, he did pass out, causing Kaname to panic. "Zero? Zero… oh shit, what have I done." It was just at that time he remembered the baby that Zero was now carrying. He grabs his cell phone from the bedside table and calls Dr. Yuri again.

After explaining what had happened without details, the doctor calmly told him that he was fine. The only thing they need to be watchful of is when there is a lot more blood then average after that kind of activity. Kaname was relieved. He walked into the bathroom and ran a wash cloth under the warm water. He then traipsed back into the bedroom, and back to Zero to clean him up.

Zero slept through the rest of the night while Kaname kept a vigil over him, worried that he had caused damage to either Zero or the baby they had created together. He knew he would not be able to rest well until he could get Zero into Dr. Yuri's office and get him checked out.

TBC:

I hope you all are enjoying this story. I know you people don't like cliffhangers, but I like to keep everyone guessing what is going to happen next.

_A special thanks to ben4kevin for your concern that you expressed for my hands in your review for ch. 6. Also thank you to The Pocky Machine for the same concern in your review for ch. 5. My hands are not doing any better yet, but hopefully soon. ;-D_

**Review Review Review Review Review Review... My Plot bunnies' love reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. This story is not beta-edited. _**Male Pregnancy from this point forward. Lemons will return in future chapters. Promise.**_

**Please review if you read this story.**

**Dedication:** This is the sequel of 'Zero's pain/ Kaname's torture'. I previously posed a question. "Why is it that Zero's hormones went so crazy on him?" I asked my reviewers to send ideas so that I may be able to write a sequel and ben4kevin was the only one who came up with any kind of answer to my question, so I dedicate this story to all of my readers, but especially to ben4kevin. Thank you.

**Warning: **This story contains major OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. Also contains foul language.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery:** Zero is having some serious issues and he's too embarrassed to ask Kaname what is going on, but he doesn't know whom else he could ask. _**"What is going on with me?"**_

**Also thank you to everyone who read the story 'Zero's pain/ Kaname's torture'.**

**In the last chapter: **Immediately, Zero screams in ecstasy and his load squirts all over himself, Kaname and the bed. Before his orgasm was finished, he did pass out, causing Kaname to panic. "Zero? Zero… oh shit, what have I done." It was just at that time he remembered the baby that Zero was now carrying. He grabs his cell phone from the bedside table and calls Dr. Yuri again.

After explaining what had happened without details, the doctor calmly told him that he was fine. The only thing they need to be watchful of is when there is a lot more blood then average after that kind of activity. Kaname was relieved. He walked into the bathroom and ran a wash cloth under the warm water. He then traipsed back into the bedroom, and back to Zero to clean him up.

Zero slept through the rest of the night while Kaname kept a vigil over him, worried that he had caused damage to either Zero or the baby they had created together. He knew he would not be able to rest well until he could get Zero into Dr. Yuri's office and get him checked out.

**And most importantly, to my reviewers, thank you: **Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Brookie cookie17, ben4kevin, yuki-eevee, KyouyaxCloud, and KiryuSama16.

Also, thank you to everyone who read the story who added this story to their favorites, story alerts, and favorite authors. Thank you to all of you.

Vampire Heat

**Chapter 8:**

The next morning, Zero still hadn't woken up and Kaname was scared. He called Dr. Yuri to check up on Zero. He had been in there for about thirty minutes and Kaname had been pacing the floor in his study, when a knock on the door disturbed him.

"Come in." he announced. In walked Dr. Yuri. "Yes, doctor, what did you find?" Kaname asked, anxiously waiting to hear what the doctor has to say. "He's fine. There is nothing wrong with him. Making a baby takes a lot of energy. The only thing that would potentially cause me any concern is the size of his womb, where he's carrying the baby. It's too big for how far along he is. I want to have him come into my office so we could do an ultra sound on him." the doctor said.

"When can I bring him in?" Kaname asked. "Tomorrow afternoon, say, about 2:30?" The doctor asked. Kaname nodded his head in agreement and walked him to the door and watched him drive away, before heading up to Zero.

Up on his nightstand, he had been reading a book about what to expect during pregnancy. He remembered reading something about this, but not too sure where in the book. He picked it up and began scanning through the pages and chapters until he came across what he was looking for.

He reads those pages very carefully, making sure not to miss anything. Everything is starting to make sense, but he doesn't want to get his hopes up. He'll wait to see what the doctor says tomorrow. In the mean time, Zero needed rest, so he decided he would take a day off from work. He cleaned the house, which wasn't much. Zero has really been doing a great job.

He made lunch and carried it up stairs so his pregnant mate could eat. Upon entering the room, he found Zero was still lying in bed, but having a very bad dream. He was tossing and turning in bed, mumbling incoherent words that Kaname couldn't understand.

"Zero…Zero, come on honey…wake up." he said as he was shaking Zero's shoulder, but the only response he got was a punch in the nose. "Zero! You must wake up!" Kaname was shouting as he was franticly trying to wake Zero up. "NOOOO!" Zero yelled as his eyes flew open, looking around for something that only he knows of.

"Zero, love, it's alright. I'm right here. You were only dreaming, it was only a dream." Kaname said trying to calm him down. Zero was shaking so badly, that it had Kaname concerned about what the dream was about. He's had nightmares before, who hadn't? But this seems different for some reason, almost like someone was reaching out to cause him harm, but why?

After a while, and Zero's shakes calmed down, Kaname needed to ask. "Zero, please tell me about your dream. What did you see?" Zero sat there for a few, long moments before he answered. "I don't remember. I honestly don't. But Kana, I remember the impression like someone was angry, wanting revenge for someone and they were after me for it."

Hearing this had Kaname go on alert. Now he was certain, that this was no dream, but a warning. His mate and child are in grave danger, but from where and whom?

**The next afternoon**, Kaname walked Zero into Dr. Yuri's office to get the ultrasound done. The nurse came into their room, checked his weight and vitals, asked a few standard questions, and handed a gown to Zero. "Please put this on, the open side around front." Zero nodded his understanding, but that sounded backwards. The open side of the gown is normally around the back, but really no matter. He was a male and pregnant. What's normal about that?

Kaname helps him fold his cloths as he puts on the gown and lies down on the examination table, waiting for the technician to come in. They didn't have long to wait, as there was a knock on the door before it opened.

"Hi, I will be your ultra sound technician for today. Let's see how the baby is doing. Do you have any questions for me?" They both shook their heads no and watched as she wheeled in the machine that would allow them the see their baby for the first time. To be honest, she couldn't tell who was more excited.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby, if we can find out today?" she asked. They looked at each other. They never talked about it. "It's up to you love." was all Kaname said to Zero. Zero smiled with tears in his eyes. He was so happy right now that he really can't contain it. He looked back to the tech. "Yes please. We would love to see if we are having a boy or a girl." he said as tears of joy streaked down into his hair line.

She nodded, and held up a bottle. "This is gel, that I will need to squirt onto your belly. Unfortunately, it will be cold. I'm sorry." she said. When she squeezed some of the gel onto his belly, he just about jumped out of his skin. "Good heavens! That's not cold, that's freezing. What do you do? Keep it in the freezer? 'Oh my god that's freezing.'" he mumbled the end to himself.

To make it worse, she then put a 'wand' to his belly and spread the gel around, causing Zero to glare at here with a promise of retribution in his eyes. Just then, there was a very fast paced beeping of a heart on the monitor, and all thought of the evil tech disappeared.

"Is that the baby's heart rate?" Zero asked in wonder. "Yes it is." she replied, but there was a look on her face that caused him concern. "What is it? Is the baby ok? What's wrong?" With each passing question, Zero's panic was rising. "Nothings wrong. I'm just hearing two separate heartbeats. You are carrying twins Mr. Kuran." She informed him. "They are still too small to determine sex yet. That I'm afraid will have to wait for a couple of months."

Like a mantra he kept hearing only one thing. 'Twins' was replaying over and over in his mind. Kaname was in no better shape. What he had hoped for had come true. He looked down at Zero in awe. He was just staring off into space.

"Oh Zero, twins. We're having twins." Kaname said excitedly when he came out of his daze. "Ye…yes, I guess we are. Oh Kana… there will be two more little you's running around." Zero said, not really out of his daze yet and not making a whole lot of sense just yet.

"Little me's? Don't you mean little you's Zero?" Kaname said, laughing at Zero's confused face. Zero is just so cute that Kaname can't help but grab Zero and hold him. "Hey, what are…?" the irritated tech said, but didn't finish. She just waited patiently so she could finish her examination.

**Later, that night**, Kaname took Zero out for a celebration because of the news of the 'babies'. They were talking and laughing, when Zero went stiff and became alert. "Zero? What's wrong?" Kaname asked. I don't know, I just get the feeling like someone's watching me. They feel familiar somehow." was Zeros' reply.

Kaname called Seiren and escorted Zero out by the back door to the kitchen. By the time he got Zero there, Seiren was there waiting with the car and the door opened. At that moment, he thanked the universe that she was his bodyguard and was efficient at her job. He was also thankful that she was close by when he called.

"Thank you Seiren, as proficient as ever. Do you have any idea who was out there?" Kaname asked. "No one that we saw, but I will come back to investigate Kaname-Sama. I will have answers for you and Zero-Sama as well." she replied. "Thank you." was all he said.

When they got home, Kaname took Zero up to bed, bathed him, and loved him for the rest of the night. They only went to sleep just before dawn as he planned. He wanted to get Zero's mind off of this new and increasing problem that is currently endangering Zero.

"I will keep you safe Zero. I promise, you and the babies will be kept safe, no matter what." he vowed just before he went to sleep next to Zero.

TBC:

I hope you all are enjoying this story. I know you people don't like cliffhangers, but I like to keep everyone guessing what is going to happen next.

To ben4kevin who expressed concern for my hand still, thank you. I took a small vacation and my hands are doing better.

Also to yuki-eevee that said "Even though so many people wait for your stories, please don't push yourself to hard. We (the readers) love your stories and don't want anything to happen such a good writer."

Thank you very much. I have had a lot of people adding my stories or myself to their favorite lists. But it really does feel wonderful to hear just how much my stories are loved. It encourages me to continue to write other stories when they pop up in my head. 

**Review Review Review Review Review Review... My Plot bunnies' love reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. This story is not beta-edited. _**Male Pregnancy from this point forward. Lemons will return in future chapters. Promise.**_

**Please review if you read this story.**

**Dedication:** This is the sequel of 'Zero's pain/ Kaname's torture'. I previously posed a question. "Why is it that Zero's hormones went so crazy on him?" I asked my reviewers to send ideas so that I may be able to write a sequel and ben4kevin was the only one who came up with any kind of answer to my question, so I dedicate this story to all of my readers, but especially to ben4kevin. Thank you.

**Warning: **This story contains major OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. Also contains foul language.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery:** Zero is having some serious issues and he's too embarrassed to ask Kaname what is going on, but he doesn't know whom else he could ask. _**"What is going on with me?"**_

**Also thank you to everyone who read the story 'Zero's pain/ Kaname's torture'.**

**And most importantly, to my reviewers, thank you: **ben4kevin, Brookie cookie17, and Bloody addiction.

Also, thank you to everyone who read the story who added this story to their favorites, story alerts, and favorite authors. Thank you to all of you.

**In the last chapter: **"Oh Zero, twins. We're having twins." Kaname said excitedly when he came out of his daze. "Ye…yes, I guess we are."

**Later that night:**

"Zero? What's wrong?" Kaname asked. I don't know, I just get the feeling like someone's watching me. They feel familiar somehow." was Zeros' reply.

"I will keep you safe Zero. I promise, you and the babies will be kept safe, no matter what." he vowed.

Vampire Heat

**Chapter 9:**

Three months later, Kaname is increasingly becoming more paranoid where Zero is concerned. First, he is a little more then 3 months pregnant and his baby bump is showing like he's around 6month pregnant. How in the world is he going to make it to term? They did read in the book that a multiple birth pregnant 'woman' will be larger then normal and will also need to be more careful.

Since they are carrying multiple babies, they are supposed to drink more liquids to keep from getting dehydrated, and eating more of the right foods. He has been following those instructions very carefully, except, he's doesn't see to be drinking as much from Kaname as he should.

The other thing that is increasingly concerning Kaname is the nightmares that have been plaguing him for the last 3 months. They aren't regular, as in nightly, but close to it. There's also the thing that whenever Zero leaves the house, he always feels like some one is watching them. He has described it as a menacing feeling emanating from this mysterious phantom that Seiren can't seem to find anywhere.

There was no evidence of the danger, but he learned along time ago to listen to his instincts and they were screaming danger. Seiren can't even seem to pinpoint who would have cause for revenge at this point, except for a relative of that pureblood, Jyra that Kaname killed. Only problem is, she could only find records of his mother and her family. There are no records of who his father was and no one seems to know or care.

This was problematic for Kaname, but he could deal with it, he always dealt with it. Right now, he's sitting in a chair that had been positioned by the bed, watching Zero sleep the sleep of the exhausted. There seems to be some kind of pattern with his nightmares, and tonight should be the last one before he gets a break tomorrow night.

He sits there waiting for the nightmare to come, thinking of these troubles as he stares at the ultrasound pictures of the twins. Sure enough, Zero is giving he twins boys. All tests showed them to be identical. Both parents couldn't be any happier than these two. They still have some months to come up with good names for these two boys his beloved is growing inside of him.

After a while, Kaname was still sitting there, contemplating on the names he could suggest to Zero when movement from the bed brings him out of his thoughts. Zero is lying on the bed groaning and kicking at whatever he is seeing in his head, and Kaname wishes with everything that he is, that he could fight off whatever it is that is causing his nightmares.

It starts off as little movements and groans that are barely above a whisper, and Kaname moves to try to wake him up, and he can't. It's almost as if, whoever is causing these nightmares is keeping him trapped in those nightmares until they release Zero, when they have had their amusement for the night, but Kaname doesn't give up. This is a nightly battle, and Zero is always so tired. Hopefully, tomorrow, the monthly doctors' visit will show good growth and health as well as a peaceful night's sleep.

Soon, Zero is frantically kicking and screaming, fighting the demons in his head with tears falling down to land on the pillow under his head. Kaname ends up using just a little bit of his power to wake up his mate. Zero's eyes fly open, fear and panic has him in their grip. "Zero, it's me love, wake up. Look at me and see me, I'm right here and you're safe." Kaname said. Zero sat there with his eyes opened wide, no longer struggling but not exactly seeing Kaname either. "Zero, come love, say something. I'm right here and you're with me. It's safe here in our house. Come love, respond to me." Kaname said trying to stay calm. Moments later, Zero's eyes focus on Kaname just before he begins to cry.

"I'm right here. You're safe." He said as he rocked Zero back and forth. "Kana, it was terrible. I was 7 months pregnant and you were in your study taking care of some work for the office, when someone came into our room and took me. I don't know where we went, but wherever it was, they were prepared for the delivery of the babies. Kana, when the babies were born, they were killed right before I was. They found a way to keep us from turning to ash and sent us to you in a wooden crate. I'm so scared Kana." Zero finished as he started crying again.

Kaname was stunned. Zero had never before remembered his nightmares, but he remembered this one. Question is, was this just someone trying to scare Zero? Or is this what they were planning to do? Things just got worse and Zero is showing signs of fatigue, which is not good for the babies.

"You're safe now and you need to try to get some rest. I'm going to be here with you. I'll lie right here next to you. You're safe, I promise." Kaname said. Zero was still shaking, but moved to make room for Kaname next him. Kaname lay down on his back, and opened his arm to allow room for Zero to lie down on his shoulder. Neither one of them spoke a word. It took a while, but Zero eventually succumbed to sleep, with Kaname going to sleep shortly after.

They slept through the night with no more nightmares, but Zero is still so tired and he looks almost like a raccoon, with the black bags under his eyes. Kaname is thankful that today is his one month check up. They got up out of bed, and got ready to leave. Once they ate breakfast, they left for Zero's appointment.

"Hello Kaname-Sama, Zero-Sama, how are you both doing today?" Dr. Yuri asked when he walked in. He stopped short of Zero once he gets a good look at Zero's face. "Zero-Sama, what's going on? You look terrible. Please forgive me for being so blunt, but you have black bags hanging down from under your eyes. Tell me what's going on, so that I have a better idea of how to help you." Dr. Yuri asked Zero in concern.

"…. I can't sleep well most nights anymore. I have nightmares that I can't remember. I eat just fine though. I seem to be having many more snacks and fewer meals though. Is that normal?" Zero asked, trying to get off the whole 'not sleeping well' bit. The doctor laughed at the question. "Yes, that's normal. We just need to check on the babies and see how their doing. Have you picked names for them yet?" the doctor asked.

"No, not yet." Zero replied as he lied down on the exam table for Dr. Yuri to check him out. After washing his hands, and slipping on the gloves, Dr. Yuri started to poke and prod at Zero… something which he hates, but is getting used too, when the doctor poked and prodded at a spot on his abdomen that really hurt. "SHIT! That hurt, what the hell?" Zero asked the doctor, as he was trying to scramble up off of the table. "Please Zero-Sama. Let me finish looking at you. That should have not hurt, maybe uncomfortable, but not hurt.

It took some coaxing from Kaname to get Zero back down on the table. The doctor continued to examine Zero. After a few minutes, and finding out where Zero was hurting, he told them to sit tight while he has the ultra sound tech come in and check Zero out.

When they were alone, "Zero, when has your abdomen begun to hurt?" Kaname asked. He was hoping that the pain that Zero felt was just as much a surprise to Zero as it was for the doctor or him. "Kana, I haven't hurt like that before. I don't know what's going on." Kaname nodded his head, held his hand, and looked into Zero's eyes. He was scared, not that he would admit that to anyone. The only person he would mention that to was Zero, and right now, Zero didn't need to hear that.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in…" Zero said. The tech from before came in and got everything ready. Ok, it's the same deal as before. This is going to be cold, please bear with it." She asked Zero. "Go ahead." She checked everything out, took pictures, and measurements. When she was finished, she helped to clean Zeros belly and wheeled her machine back on out.

They waited just a little bit more, when the doctor walked on in. "Kaname-Sama, Zero-Sama, we have found…"

TBC:

I hope you all are enjoying this story. I know you people don't like cliffhangers, but I like to keep everyone guessing what is going to happen next. I'm also very sorry this chapter is so short.

+++ If there are any name ideas for the baby boys, please send me a note in the reviews. Thank you. +++

**Review Review Review Review Review Review... My Plot bunnies' love reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. This story is not beta-edited. _**Male Pregnancy from this point forward. Lemons will return in future chapters. Promise.**_

**Please review if you read this story.**

**Dedication:** This is the sequel of 'Zero's pain/ Kaname's torture'. I previously posed a question. "Why is it that Zero's hormones went so crazy on him?" I asked my reviewers to send ideas so that I may be able to write a sequel and **ben4kevin** was the only one who came up with any kind of answer to my question, so I dedicate this story to all of my readers, but especially to ben4kevin. Thank you.

**Warning: **This story contains major OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. Also contains foul language.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery:** Zero is having some serious issues and he's too embarrassed to ask Kaname what is going on, but he doesn't know whom else he could ask. _**"What is going on with me?"**_

**Also thank you to everyone who read the story 'Zero's pain/ Kaname's torture'.**

**And most importantly, to my reviewers, thank you: **Brookie cookie17, KyouyaxCloud, ben4kevin, XNichibotsu-HimeX, Akane Rosery, Pri-Chan 1410, The Pocky Machine, KiryuSama16, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, and farren.

Also, thank you to everyone who read the story who added this story to their favorites, story alerts, and favorite authors. Thank you to all of you.

**In the last chapter: **They waited just a little bit more, when the doctor walked on in. "Kaname-Sama, Zero-Sama, we have found…"

_**Vampire Heat**_

**Chapter 10:**

"Kaname-Sama, Zero-Sama, we have found nothing wrong that could be found on the ultrasound, however, your stress level is way to high Zero-Sama. If you can't get your stress level to come down, you will be in danger of not only loosing the twins, but your own life as well. What ever is causing your stress, get rid of it for the sake of you and the boys.

Kaname couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You mean, all three of them are in danger?... That the stress he's under, could kill them?" he asked dumb founded.

"Kaname-Sama, I'm won't sugar coat this at all. It 'WILL' kill them if it's not brought under control. For now, I'm placing him under bed rest. I don't want him out of bed unless it's to be in the bathroom for hygiene needs, that's all. I will have a list of nurses who you may hire to come and take care of all of his needs. I will come to the house for his checks up for the time being, until his bed rest is no longer needed." Dr. Yuri turned back to Zero. "Zero-Sama, Please follow my instructions to the 'T'. Take care of yourself and those baby boys" the doctor finished just before walking out the door.

Kaname helped Zero get dressed, held his arm escorting him out of the doctors office, and into the waiting limo out front. When they got home, Kaname carried Zero up to bed. "Kaname, there is no need to hire a person nurse. The staff we have here can take care of me. I'll be ok." Zero said, trying to keep Kaname from worrying, but wasn't being successful at it.

Before Zero could even finish what he was saying, Kaname was shaking his head 'no'. "I agree, no nurse is needed, but I won't leave your care to the staff. They are hired to do their jobs, and that includes following orders. If you decide to get up, instead of staying in bed, all you would have to do it tell them you're fine and to go back to what they were doing. NO, I will stay and take care of you. I will also take care of the source of your stress." Kaname said causing Zero to stare at him in fear.

'Damn, that was supposed to be reassuring, not fear or stress inducing.' Kaname thought to himself. "Listen, I know what's causing your stress, and I will find the source. Please trust me to take care of it." Zero was shaking his head 'no' to Kaname. "The only thing that is causing me so much stress is the nightmares. It's not like you can just jump into my head and change that." Then he looked at Kaname, speculative with a gleam in his eye. "Can you?" Zero asked, jokingly.

Kaname looked at Zero as if he had an extra eye in the center of his forehead. 'He doesn't know that someone else is causing his nightmares? Isn't it obvious to him? Ah, no, it wouldn't be. He hasn't been sleeping well because of those nightmares and wouldn't be able to think straight to begin with.' Kaname thought, answering his own question.

Kaname chuckled at Zeros obvious joke, "Sadly no, there are some things even I, the Pureblood god King, can not do." Kaname replied jokingly, causing both of them to laugh.

It is so good to hear Zero laugh. "Seriously though, I will find a way to take care of your stress. Please trust me. I'm not about to sit back and let anything happen to my family, not now. We have faced too much already for me to give up and risk loosing everything because of the nightmares. I will find a way. I vow this." Kaname said

Zero didn't know why he believed Kaname. I mean it's not like he could just jump into his head and fix his problem… can he? But he recognizes the determination in his mates' eyes, the kind that can and will remove any obstacles to achieve his goal. Right now, that goal was to save his and the unborn babies. He was 'Wowed', but he nodded his head in understanding.

"Zero, I know you're tired. Why don't you lie down and take a nap. I'm going to go down to the kitchen and make sure lunch is being prepared." Kaname finished as he tucked Zero into bed for said nap.

It didn't take long for Zero to fall asleep. Kaname went down stairs to the kitchen where cook was, and gave the instruction that Zero was to have all of his meals taken upstairs until further notice, and since Zero would be eating up stairs, so was he.

Kaname walked quietly back into the bed room, where he could see Zero was in the middle of another nightmare already. Damn, he can't take too much of this. This time, instead of waking Zero up, He lay down on the bed next to Zero, and entered his nightmare. Immediately, Kaname was assaulted by what it was that was plaguing Zero. He couldn't pay any attention to the visual effects however. He needed to be able to trace this power back to the source.

Once he got a hold of where it felt like the power was coming from, Kaname began to follow it. He was almost there, when the power stopped flowing. He allowed himself to wake up out of Zero's dream realm, and noticed that Zero was sleeping peacefully. That was good. Maybe this would be a way to stop this form of an attack from happening. If so, the only problem is, that the attacker will find a new way to get to Zero, maybe even while he was still pregnant and unable to protect himself. First things first, stop the nightmares; he'll worry about the rest later. Zero's stress level must come down.

With in a week, the nightmares have stopped. Who ever had been haunting Zeros' dreams had stopped when they realized that Kaname was trying to track them down through the dream realm. Zero was getting plenty of rest, thankfully, and his over all health was improving.

"Kaname, I swear for the last week, I kept seeing you in my dreams. It was like you were looking for someone or something. No matter what I tried to do to get your attention. Are you sure you didn't enter my dreams? For some reason, it felt different." Zero said.

Kaname laughed, but couldn't look Zero straight in the eye. "Yes, I'm sure. Why would I enter your dreams? What would I have to gain from it?" he asked. Zero sat on the bed, not responding to Kanames' question for a long time. What Zero had to say next blew his mind away; it was so very much unexpected.

"Because, my nightmares weren't of my making. They were an attack from an outside source. You were trying to track the source of my nightmares to their origins, weren't you? I want to be angry that you didn't even tell me, but I can't. You knew just how stressed I was and that I couldn't even think straight to even realize what was going on. Telling me only would have stressed me out more. You wouldn't have taken that kind of a chance, so you entered my nightmares to track the source…thank you love. I don't like that you kept it from me, but in THIS case, I understand perfectly. Just don't do it again please." was all that Zero said.

Kaname sat there wide eyed, unbelieving that Zero had not only caught him in a lie, but also understood the reasons for his actions. Kaname looked away in shame, unable to say anything to Zero, his beloved who is too perceptive for his tastes sometimes.

"Kaname, there is no reason to look away from me. What you did, very well could have saved our lives, and for that I thank you. I am getting better thanks to you and the babies will be just fine." Zero gently places his palms on each side of his face and gets Kaname to look at him. "Kana, I love you. I. LOVE. YOU. And there is no reason to look away from me." Zero tried to reassure him, but he realizes, it's not working.

"You don't understand, how could you, the risk I put you and the babies through." was Kanames' agonized reply. "I don't understand, what risk. You saved us. Kana, what are you talking about?" Zero asked confused.

"I wasn't even sure I could track the attacker through your dreams. I tried to do something that could have killed you or provoked the attacker to do something even more dangerous. The numbers of times it took to get the attacker to stop, could have caused you brain damage, and may yet still have. There's no way to know right now." Kaname whispered to him with a agony coming off of him like he was wrapped in a warm blanket.

"Stupid! You say that like I don't know that. I know that a lot of things could have gone wrong. You say that like I'm some stupid idiot who doesn't know shit!" Zero moves and hits Kaname on the back of his head. Then he lies down in bed to get some more rest since he was still on doctors' orders for bed rest.

"Zero, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant." He groaned. "I guess I was sitting here focusing only on what could have happened instead of what did happen and I am really thankful that, in the end, it worked out really well. Zero honey, please forgive me?" Kaname asked.

There was a long pause of silence as Kaname waited for a response from Zero. The only thing he got was the sound of even breathing from him. That figures, he's still so tired, that he fell right to sleep and didn't hear a single word he said. Kaname chuckles and he undresses himself and climbs into bed next to Zero, pulling him in tight, entangled in each other.

**Two months later**, Kaname and Zero sit down together to talk about baby names. Zero is still tired all of the time, and that's because he's carrying a two story house in the size and shape of a baby bump. "I have a few suggestions for baby names. Do you have any?" Zero asked Kaname. "Yes, I have…"

**TBC:**

I hope you all are enjoying this story. I know you people don't like cliffhangers, but I like to keep everyone guessing what is going to happen next. I'm also very sorry this chapter is so short.

+++ Thank you to **The Pocky Machine,** **XNichibotsu-HimeX, **and** farren** for giving some baby names I asked for in the last chapter. If there are any other name ideas for the baby boys, please send me a note in the reviews. Thank you. +++

**Review Review Review Review Review Review... My Plot bunnies' love reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. This story is not beta-edited. Male Pregnancy from this point forward. Lemons will return in future chapters. Promise.

_I will be moving this weekend, so it may be a week or so before I can update this story. Once I get settled in, I will work on chapter 12. I promise. _

_Also for those who expressed concern for my hands, thank you. I am taking it easy, and the problem is getting better._

**Please review if you read this story.**

**Dedication:** This is the sequel of 'Zero's pain/ Kaname's torture'. I previously posed a question. "Why is it that Zero's hormones went so crazy on him?" I asked my reviewers to send ideas so that I may be able to write a sequel and ben4kevin was the only one who came up with any kind of answer to my question, so I dedicate this story to all of my readers, but especially to ben4kevin. Thank you.

**Warning:** This story contains major OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. Also contains foul language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery:** Zero is having some serious issues and he's too embarrassed to ask Kaname what is going on, but he doesn't know whom else he could ask. "What is going on with me?"

Also thank you to everyone who read the story 'Zero's pain/ Kaname's torture'.

**And most importantly, to my reviewers, thank you:** Brookie cookie17, KiryuSama16, ben4kevin, ClayFlowers, Akane Rosery, Silver-Eyed Leanan Sidhe, and Axel83.

Also, thank you to everyone who read the story who added this story to their favorites, story alerts, and favorite authors. Thank you to all of you.

**In the last chapter: **

Two months later, Kaname and Zero sit down together to talk about baby names. Zero is still tired all of the time, and that's because he's carrying a two story house in the size and shape of a baby bump. "I have a few suggestions for baby names. Do you have any?" Zero asked Kaname. "Yes, I have…"

Vampire Heat

Chapter 11:

"Yes, I have…" but before Kaname could answer, there was a call on phone. He went to answer it and looked apologetically at Zero. "Kuran." Kaname answered. Zero didn't pay much attention to the conversation, until he heard Kaname say, "I can't be there. The meeting will either have to go on without me, or be rescheduled. I don't care."

On the other end of the line, now that Zero was listening, he heard, "Kaname-Sama, I'm sorry. This requires your attention and attendance. If you don't show up, serious consequences would befall you. We will see you in an hour." Then the line went dead.

Kaname couldn't believe what he was hearing. The senate had called, calling for a meeting to take place in one hour, and he couldn't refuse. He was threatened even. It would seem he had no choice but to go, but he would make sure they understood to consequences of threatening him. If he says he can't go, then that's that.

"Kana, what was that all about? Who was that, and who would dare to threaten you?" Zero was angry. He was so angry he wanted to get his Bloody Rose, and go hunting for the bastard. As far as he was concerned he was a dead vampire walking.

Kaname hadn't seen Zero this worked up in a long time. Not since he was still on active duty with the association. "I'm sorry love. I've been called to a meeting with the Senate, and it seems I'm not allowed to bow out of this one. I will go deal with them and be back as soon as I possibly can." Kaname answered.

Zero hated that Kaname had to leave, but he understood. There are something's that Kaname couldn't get out of even if he wanted too, and dealing with that political body of cutthroats was an unfortunate necessity.

"All right love. Be safe, I don't like this. My gut tells me something is wrong, and I can't put my finger on it. I feel danger. Be safe and come back to me…to us." Zero said, trying to hide the fear that was steadily creeping into the pit of his stomach.

"I will be safe, I promise." Kaname tried to reassure him. Zero nodded, helped Kaname with his coat, and watched as Kaname entered the limo and was taken away. He knew something was wrong, but he wished that Seiren had gone with him. She was supposed to be his bodyguard after all, but his orders was that she was supposed to protect Zero, and the unborn children.

Kaname had gone to the meeting, to deal with a report of a missing Pureblood, and the only relative believes he was murdered and wants the culprit responsible for the supposed death. "What does this have to do with me?" Kaname asked. "The name of the missing Pureblood is Yato, Jyra. He is a half brother to another Pureblood by a different name. The report we have is that you, Kaname-Sama, are the one who had a problem with Yato-Sama, and killed him."

Kaname couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Yes, I am very aware of what happened to Yato, Jyra. He attacked me, and we fought. I killed him defending myself." Kaname said simply, leaving out the part of Zero altogether.

"There are is a problem then. The killing of another Pureblood can not be tolerated, and someone must be held accountable. It doesn't matter the reason, for that death." Kaname couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I was not about to stand there and let him kill me. He attacked me, unprovoked. I defended."

The council member sitting across the table from him looked saddened. "I'm sorry Kaname-Sama. The decision has already been rendered. The punishment for this crime will be carried out."

"What is the punishment supposed to be for a crime committed by someone else. There was no crime committed by me that I should be punished for. If I am to be punished, what about the crime committed against me for the attempt on my life, or does that not matter?" Kaname asked, trying to keep his anger under control.

"There is no recompense to make to you since the crime committed was done by you. The punishment normally would be death of the offender, but since you are a Pureblood yourself, the punishment will be carried out by someone else in your stead." the councilor said.

Fear rose in Kaname's heart. "Who is to take this punishment in my stead?" was all he could ask. "We are aware of one Kiryu, Zero. We are also aware that you two are mated, and that he is pregnant with twins. However, none of that matter, he is only an ex-human, level D. He will take the punishment in your place. We will let you know the date of his execution. You may go now." The councilor, said, thinking that would be the end of the meeting.

Hearing these words, Kaname lost all control. They had threatened Zero and his children. Do they not understand what a grave mistake that was? He's going to kill them before he leaves, go home hold Zero for a while, then find the son of bitch who sent the council after him. He was going to find Jyras' brother and kill him.

"Kuran-Sama, before you continue to gather your power, stop and think for a moment. We are not so stupid as to think that this would happen. We have already sent out orders to take your mate and relocate him. If you destroy us, your mate and children will be killed immediately. You will not get the chance to say goodbye to your family. If you behave yourself, we may wait until your mate has the children before we execute him. The choice is yours… of course."

He stopped what he was doing at those words. 'What, Zero…the babies…taken? If he was taken, then that would mean…' He stopped thinking long enough to call Seiren, but there was no answer. He tried again, but the situation remained the same. Kaname ran out of the council meeting room and left to go home, praying he would find Zero there safe and sound, but what he didn't want to admit to yet, was that Zero wouldn't be there.

When Kaname reached his home, he didn't wait for the limo to come to a stop. He opened the door and ran inside. What he saw and smelled made his stomach want to hurl. Blood was everywhere, the furniture turned upside down and sideways, broken pieces of glass everywhere, and there in the middle of all of it lay Seiren. She was still alive, but barely breathing. He knelt beside her, and picked her up, carefully and tenderly. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Kaname-Sama…" she rasped out, barely making a sound. "Shhh, it'll be ok. Save your breath." He said as he reached into his pocket for his cell to call for the doctor. "No,(she said, trying to shake her head) it's too late. I won't (she stops for the coughing fits that started up) make it Kaname-Sama. I'm sorry (she wheezed). I failed… to protect Zero-Sama and the babies. Please forgive me…" she said, unable to continue, before the coughing fits started again, but this time, she was coughing up blood.

"Seiren, shhh. Don't try talking. I need to call Dr. Yuri to come and tend to you. Hold on." he said. "No, you can't. (she wheezed, frantically trying to stop him now as much as she could.) Dr. Yuri betrayed you (cough, cough). He was here taking Zero-Sama away after you left."

"No, you have to be wrong. Are you sure it was Dr. Yuri?" Kaname couldn't believe the hell his life is turning out to be. Seiren's strength is almost gone, but she did manage to say one more thing before she died and turned to dust in her arms. "He's…the one…I opened…the door… too."

Kaname stood there on his haunches where he had been holding Seiren. The turn of events this night had come straight from hell, but then again, so could he be when his anger was aroused as it now was. Whoever had dared to threaten his family would know hells fire had come for them before they die.

**TBC:**

I hope you all are enjoying this story. I know you people don't like cliffhangers, but I like to keep everyone guessing what is going to happen next. I'm also very sorry this chapter is so short.

Thank you to The Pocky Machine, XNichibotsu-HimeX, farren, and Silver-Eyed Leanan Sidhe, for giving some baby names I asked for in chapter 9, and to ClayFlowers for the name suggestions for chapter. 10. If there are any other name ideas for the baby boys, please send me a note in the reviews. Thank you. 

Review Review Review Review Review Review... My Plot bunnies' love reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. This story is not beta-edited. Male Pregnancy from this point forward. Lemons will return in future chapters. Promise.

_**I have finished moving, but not quite unpacked yet. I didn't want to leave my faithful readers hanging at the end of chapter 11, not knowing what was going to happen to Kaname and Zero, so here I send you a very short cliffie.**_

**Please review if you read this story.**

**Dedication:** This is the sequel of 'Zero's pain/ Kaname's torture'. I previously posed a question. "Why is it that Zero's hormones went so crazy on him?" I asked my reviewers to send ideas so that I may be able to write a sequel and ben4kevin was the only one who came up with any kind of answer to my question, so I dedicate this story to all of my readers, but especially to ben4kevin. Thank you.

**Warning:** This story contains major OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. Also contains foul language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery:** Zero is having some serious issues and he's too embarrassed to ask Kaname what is going on, but he doesn't know whom else he could ask. "What is going on with me?"

Also thank you to everyone who read the story 'Zero's pain/ Kaname's torture'.

**And most importantly, to my reviewers, thank you:** ben4kevin, angelmar020, Akane Rosery, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, KiryuSama16, and Brookie cookie17.

Also, thank you to everyone who read the story who added this story to their favorites, story alerts, and favorite authors. Thank you to all of you.

**In the last chapter: **

"No, you have to be wrong. Are you sure it was Dr. Yuri?" Kaname couldn't believe the hell his life is turning out to be. Seiren's strength is almost gone, but she did manage to say one more thing before she died and turned to dust in his arms. "He's…the one…I opened…the door… too."

Kaname stood there on his haunches where he had been holding Seiren. The turn of events this night had come straight from hell, but then again, so could he be when his anger was aroused as it now was. Whoever had dared to threaten his family would know hells fire had come for them before they die.

Vampire Heat

Chapter 12:

**Zero:**

"Dr. Yuri, what's going on with him? We took him only a few nights ago, and he wasn't injured that badly. Why isn't he waking up?" the man in charge asked. Dr. Yuri looked at said man. "Not injured that badly? Your men fought and struggled with him. I warned you and them that he already had complications with this pregnancy. Because of their carelessness, they have caused injuries that has a potential of being life threatening. It could potentially kill him and the twins. He's lost a lot of blood and needs complete and total bed rest…not to mention peace and quiet. If it is revenge you are after, wait until he's had the kids at least." The doctor argued, angry at the other man.

The other man stood there watching the good doctor with amusement. "I wonder, who do you think I want revenge on and in what way are you imagining I want this revenge? Do you understand what it was that has caused me to want revenge? Ah, but wait a minute. You don't care, do you? All you care about is the money that I have paid you in advance, a hefty price might I add."

"Who or why doesn't matter to me. All that matters to me are those babies. They must survive and the stress his body is under right now is great. Noble vampire babies, created from Pureblood and hunter/ ex-human parents. They would sell well on the black market. Those babies are more valuable than you can imagine. Once Zero gives birth, do with him as you please. IF you can kill him and his Pureblood mate, Kuran-Kaname, all the better for me anyway. For what I have done, one if not both of them, will be after me to kill me for this betrayal." the doctor said angrily to the other man.

Just as the other man was about to speak, Zero stirred and moaned. "I see your patient is almost ready to wake up. Take care of him. I for one don't care about those brats he's carrying, but I do care about the man. Keep him alive and I won't have to worry about killing you for failing me." the man in charge said as he turned around to walk out the door to the room they are holding Zero in.

"Hhmmm…" Zero moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. For some strange reason, they weren't focusing. All he knows is his head hurts really bad, almost like he hit his head. He frowned. He doesn't remember falling down or hitting his head on anything. He moved his hand to feel his head where it hurts the most. 'What the hell? Why do I have a bump…' he thought to himself, but he didn't finish the thought as the events that happened in his home floods back to him in his memory.

He opened his eyes again. When did he close them again? That doesn't matter right now. He moved to sit up only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder and a stabbing pain in his womb. "Aww fuck, that hurt." He said before he saw whose hand it was that was holding him down. 'What the fuck? Dr. Yuri? Wait, shit! It wasn't just some bad, weird dream. It really did happen and it was because of this wacko quack.' "You fucker! You god damned mother fucker! Why? We trusted you! He'll kill you when he finds you. You won't be able to enjoy what ever it is that you are getting for this little venture you have going on here. You…**SHIT**, that hurts!"

"What's the matter Zero-Sama?" the doctor asked. Not liking the tone of his skin, the perspiration, and the panting, Dr. Yuri hooks Zero up to a fetal monitor. There he observes and notices that Zero is having irregular contractions. Another builds and Zero moans again. "I can't be getting ready to have these babies. I'm only five months pregnant. These babies aren't ready to come yet. You have to stop them from coming. Mmmm…" Zero moaned out.

**Kaname:**

Kaname was at his home, waiting for word from his small group of loyal followers. He was waiting for news of Zero, when he felt his bond to his mate go haywire. What the hell? This jump within the bond is irregular, but getting steady and stronger. He jumps into his car to drive around. If he's feeling the bond, then Zero isn't too far away. Big mistake on the part of the asshole kidnappers who dared to touch his mate.

He was driving frantically down the road and his bond was directing and guiding him to Zero.

**Zero:**

"What the hell is going...nnnnn. This can't be happening. Dr. Yuri, you have to stop the labor. I can't be having these babies yet. They won't make it yet. They… Oh crap!" Zero exclaims after he feels some liquid leaking from between his legs. "No, nononono. This can't be happening. Kaname, I need him." Zero groaned as the contraction was hitting it's peak.

**Kaname:**

Kaname pulled into an old abandoned house at the end of a long drive. Zero was in that house and it's condemned to be torn down. His bond with Zero was getting crazier and crazier. He's finally figured what was going on. Zero has gone into labor. He frantically broke into the house and searched it looking for Zero. He heard Zero screaming from somewhere in the house… screaming for him.

**TBC:**

**_A/N: Who is this strange man who was responsible for kidnapping Zero and why does he want revenge? What had Zero done? Are the babies going to be ok? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out what happens._**

I hope you all are enjoying this story. I know you people don't like cliffhangers, but I like to keep everyone guessing what is going to happen next. I'm also very sorry this chapter is really, really short this time. I promise to make it up with a lemon as a last chapter.

Review Review Review Review Review Review... My Plot bunnies' love reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. This story is not beta-edited. Male Pregnancy from this point forward. Lemons will return in future chapters. Promise.

**Please review if you read this story.**

**Dedication:** This is the sequel of 'Zero's pain/ Kaname's torture'. I previously posed a question. "Why is it that Zero's hormones went so crazy on him?" I asked my reviewers to send ideas so that I may be able to write a sequel and ben4kevin was the only one who came up with any kind of answer to my question, so I dedicate this story to all of my readers, but especially to ben4kevin. Thank you.

**Warning:** This story contains major OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. Also contains foul language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery:** Zero is having some serious issues and he's too embarrassed to ask Kaname what is going on, but he doesn't know whom else he could ask. "What is going on with me?"

Also thank you to everyone who read the story 'Zero's pain/ Kaname's torture'.

**And most importantly, to my reviewers, thank you:** ben4kevin, Akane Rosery, and Brookie cookie17.

Also, thank you to everyone who read the story who added this story to their favorites, story alerts, and favorite authors. Thank you to all of you.

**In the last chapter: **

**Zero:**

"What the hell is going...nnnnn. This can't be happening. Dr. Yuri, you have to stop the labor. I can't be having these babies yet. They won't make it yet. They… Oh crap!" Zero exclaims after he feels some liquid leaking from between his legs. "No, nononono. This can't be happening. Kaname, I need him." Zero groaned as the contraction was hitting its peak.

**Kaname:**

Kaname pulled into an old abandoned house at the end of a long drive. Zero was in that house and it's condemned to be torn down. His bond with Zero was getting crazier and crazier. He's finally figured what was going on. Zero has gone into labor. He frantically broke into the house and searched it looking for Zero. He heard Zero screaming from somewhere in the house… screaming for him.

Vampire Heat

Chapter 13:

Kaname had been searching for where Zero was being held, but was not able to find him. The bond they share is telling him he's there in the house, but that's all. This close to Zero, Kaname has begun to feel what Zero is feeling. As the contractions build in Zero, Kaname feels them, so he's not able to move as fast due to the pain.

As the next contraction began to build, he heard Zero make some threat to kill someone, but not enough to figure out who he was talking. He followed the sound to a stone wall. Figuring there was a secret hidden passage way, he began to feel around the wall for any hints that he was right.

The next thing he heard from Zero was, "What are you doing, no you can't do that. You… OH FUCK, THAT HURTS! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL…" Zero's tirade stopped when he began to grunt.

Zero was on the other side of this wall somewhere. Kaname tore down the secret door that was blocking his way, to find a stair way that went down under the house. He was thankful he was a vampire, other wise the winding stair way would trip him up. He would have fallen down and broken his neck.

At the bottom of the stairs, he entered a hallway that had five doors coming off of it. Slowly, Kaname walked by each one seeing if the bond would let him know where Zero was. When he got to the last door, he could here Dr. Yuri talking to someone and he was willing to bet it was Zero. There were only two vampires on the other side of this door.

Just as he was about to bust the door down, he heard Zero yelling "NO! IT'S A TRAP!", but the warning came too late. Kaname busted the door down. Inside of the room, Kaname found Zero lying on a table with Dr. Yuri standing over him, and a third vampire that Kanames' senses didn't even pick up.

"Kaname-Sama, how nice of you to join us. We are taking good care of your mate; unfortunately, he's gone into premature labor. Personally, all I really care about is your mate. I don't care about the brats he carries. Dr. Yuri here, on the other hand, that's all he seems to care about. I'm not too sure I would trust my mate to his care if I were you." the third, unknown vampire said.

"And who are you? Why would you attack my house and kidnap Zero?" Kaname asked trying to stay calm as he feels another contraction coming on. This close, he can also tell that Zero is in desperate need of blood. The contraction was building, getting stronger, and it was becoming increasingly harder to ignore it and focus on the asshole in front of him

"You don't know me personally, but once met my brother. Well, met isn't exactly the correct term either, is it? I am Kura Yami, half brother to Jyra Tanoshii-Shin. You killed him a few months back. If I understood my information correctly, it was the last time you and Kiryu went to the beach." Kura said.

At this information, Kaname didn't flinch. He remained calm and Kura, despite being a pureblood himself, flew into a rage. "Don't you understand what is going on? Don't you see what you have done, and what is going to happen because of your actions? You killed my brother, and I am going to enjoy watching you watch your mate and children die right before your eyes."

Kaname remained calm, but he knew Zero didn't have long. The contractions were coming on hard and fast. He was able to tell that Dr. Yuri had inserted an I.V. into Zero's hand. He could hear Zero panting with each contraction that was hitting, and he was having to really concentrate on blocking the bond so he couldn't feel when each one hit. He had to focus on the threat before him.

He looked sternly, but threateningly at the other pureblood. "Was your brother so important to you, that you couldn't have any contact with him? You ignored him his whole life, your father slept with another woman and she became pregnant with your 'Half-brother'. Yes, I know who you are, just as I knew who your brother was. There was no obvious connection between the two of you. There was none to be found. Your brother wasn't important to you; this is just an excuse to get something else. What that is, is of no importance to me. You have threatened what is mine, and I will not play your games. I am getting Zero out of here, if you get in my way, I will destroy you." Kaname said as he moved towards Zero.

"You think you can destroy me? I'm ready for you. You're not walking out of here with him." Kura said. Just as Kura was getting ready to make him move against him, Kaname destroyed him with the same ancient power that he used to destroy Jyra. Kuras' screams were still echoing around the room when Kaname reached Zero. He would destroy Dr. Yuri, but it would seem that Zero had reached the point in his labor that he already started pushing.

With tears running down his face, he was bearing down to push. "You're doing well, Zero-Sama." the doctor encouraged. "Shut-up you asshole. If it weren't for you and that suck-head pureblood you were working for, I wouldn't be here and in labor, so FUCK YOU!" Zero yelled at the doctor. It didn't take long for the baby to be born, but it was still born.

The doctor did everything he could to save the little boy, but he couldn't bring him back. Kaname destroyed the doctor, and rushed Zero to the hospital. When he got Zero admitted, Kaname called Takuma to update him of what was going on. "I will call the others Kaname-Sama, and then I will be there as soon as I can. But to be honest with you, I don't think you're going to be able to keep the others away, just like you can't keep me away." Takuma said. "Thank you. See you when you get here." Kaname responded, thankful for the support his friends have always offered him. That support is what he needs right now, it's what they both need.

Mean while, Zero was in his room with the doctor on call examining him. "It would seem that some idiot was using pitocin. It is used to induce labor. We are giving you magnesium sulfate to stop your labor and betamethasone to help mature the baby's lungs. Mean while, I am going to have a technician come in to do an ultra sound on you once the contractions have stopped. For now, I'm going to keep you here under observation for a few days. If everything goes ok, you will be able to return in three days." The doctor told him. As he was walking out, Kaname came walking in.

When Kaname saw Zero's face, streaked with tears, Kaname ran up to him and held him. "What's wrong? What did the doctor say?" Kaname asked unable to hold back the worry and concern he was feeling. Zero was crying too hard to be able to answer the question just then, but once he calmed down enough, he said. "That fuck-head doctor was making me go into labor. He was inducing my labor. Oh god, we lost one because of him. Oh god, Kaname. Our little girl, we lost our little girl. They…they are giving me some medicine to stop my labor and another to help our other babies lungs mature so that if the labor doesn't stop, he or she will have a chance to survive."

Kaname's heart broke all over again. He could tell Zero's contractions were slowing down. Just then, the ultra sound tech. came in and prepared Zero for the ultra sound. "Zero-Sama, let's take a look." There was a long pause as the tech. looked at what the doctor ordered. "Well, the babies are both doing just fine…" she was saying when Zero interrupted her. "Babies? What do you mean 'babies'? The quack I was seeing said that I was pregnant with twin boys. I was kidnapped and labor was induced. I gave birth to one of the babies there. Kaname, I don't think…" Zero said, but unable to finish as the tech. interrupted him and finished what she was trying to say. "Yes, babies. If you already gave birth to a baby boy, I can understand your confusion. But my monitor clearly shows you are still pregnant with twins, one boy and one girl.

They were shocked. Zero had been pregnant with triplets and no one knew it? How could the other tech have missed that? Zero, honey, we need to pick names for the babies. How does 'Ren' sound for our son and 'Kiyoshi' for our daughter? Kuran, Ren and Kuran, Kiyoshi." Kaname asked, hoping it would be a good distraction for Zero. Zero looked at Kaname for a moment, before he smiled at him. "I love those names." he said as a yawn showed up on his face.

"Go to sleep love. I will be right here when you wake up. I promise." Kaname said encouraging him to get the sleep he desperately needs. "I'll go to sleep, but you need to get some too. We aren't done with this wild ride yet and I have a feeling that I'm going to need you with me, well rested before it done."

Half way through the night, Zero's rest was disturbed by the nurse coming in to check up on him and monitoring the machines. When he saw that she was checking the baby fetal monitor that was still attached to his rounded belly, he saw that he was still having some contractions, but they weren't strong enough for him to feel them. The nurse left and a few minutes later, the doctor came in.

The doctor examined the read out from the fetal machine, examined Zero, and looked at his chart. During this whole time however, Kaname was no where to be found. Zero was starting to panic. Where was Kaname and what was going on that has the doctor so concerned? "Zero-Sama, it would seem that your labor isn't going to stop, and it's becoming clear that the babies are in danger if we don't deliver them soon. I'm going to get the O.R. ready for a C-section to get these babies out quickly."

"Kaname, where is Kaname? He needs to be here for this. You need to find him, I need him in here. Please." Zero asked, his fear rising inside of him again. In less then a minute, Kaname came running into the room. "Zero, love, I'm right here. I'm sorry; I didn't mean for you to wake up alone and scared." Kaname said as he was trying to calm Zero down. "Kaname-Sama, if I may have a word with you outside please." the doctor asked. Kaname didn't like the feel of this at all.

"Kaname-Sama, Zero-Sama needs to deliver the babies as soon as possible. They are showing signs of distress, and if they are going to have a fighting chance they need to be delivered. I'm having an O.R. prepped for him. He will need you in there to keep him calm. He's been through a lot already, and he is showing signs of going being in distress himself." the doctor explained.

Just then, the doctor and Kaname heard Zero scream "**KANAME!**"

**TBC:**

_**A/N: What in the world is Zero screaming about, unless a new problem came up?**_

I hope you all are enjoying this story. I know you people don't like cliffhangers, but I like to keep everyone guessing what is going to happen next

Review Review Review Review Review Review... My Plot bunnies' love reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. This story is not beta-edited. Male Pregnancy from this point forward. Lemons will return in future chapters. Promise.

**Please review if you read this story.**

**Dedication:** This is the sequel of 'Zero's pain/ Kaname's torture'. I previously posed a question. "Why is it that Zero's hormones went so crazy on him?" I asked my reviewers to send ideas so that I may be able to write a sequel and ben4kevin was the only one who came up with any kind of answer to my question, so I dedicate this story to all of my readers, but especially to ben4kevin. Thank you.

**Warning:** This story contains major OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. Also contains foul language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery:** Zero is having some serious issues and he's too embarrassed to ask Kaname what is going on, but he doesn't know whom else he could ask. "What is going on with me?"

Also thank you to everyone who read the story 'Zero's pain/ Kaname's torture'.

**And most importantly, to my reviewers, thank you:** ben4kevin, Akane Rosery, KyouyaxCloud, KiryuSama16, and Brookie cookie17.

Also, thank you to everyone who read the story who added this story to their favorites, story alerts, and favorite authors. Thank you to all of you.

**In the last chapter: **

"Kaname-Sama, Zero-Sama needs to deliver the babies as soon as possible. They are showing signs of distress, and if they are going to have a fighting chance they need to be delivered. I'm having an O.R. prepped for him. He will need you in there to keep him calm. He's been through a lot already, and he is showing signs of going being in distress himself." the doctor explained.

Just then, the doctor and Kaname heard Zero scream "**KANAME!**"

Vampire Heat

Chapter 14:

He rushed into Zero's room, to find blood all over the bed where Zero's legs were. He looked to Zero's face, and he was ghostly pale. "Zero? **Doctor, what's going on**?" Kaname asked, panic apparent in his voice.

The doctor didn't even take the time to answer him. "Get him to O.R. STAT!" he yelled to the nurses in the room. They rushed him to the O.R., leaving a bewildered and frightened mate behind. Just then, he heard his name being called from right behind him.

"Kaname-Sama? We're all here. If I may suggest, why don't you come out and sit with us for a bit. He's in good hands." Takuma said to him when Kaname turned to direction of the voice. He was numb, and his brain wouldn't or couldn't focus on anything else other then the last image of Zero, all bloody and in pain.

Takuma escorted Kaname into the private waiting from, usually reserved for families waiting for news. When the others saw Kaname, fear clenched each of their hearts. Takuma saw the concern and question in their eyes. He simply answered, "When I got there, Zero wasn't doing so good. They rushed him to the operating room." No one said another word as they began to understand what was going on, in not if full detail. They may not know that Zero was bleeding his life's blood, but the simple truth that he was in surgery for any reason was enough for them.

They sat there for hours, waiting for any word, any news of Zero. Kaname had long ago fallen into an exhausted sleep. The others keep their vigil over him, protecting him while he slept.

After 6 hours, the doctor finally came in. "Kuran-Sama?" the doctor asked, waiting for a response. Kaname jumped to his feet, facing the doctor. "Yes?" he answered. "Kiryu is doing fine. We have the babies in their incubators in the pediatric ICU. They will be there for a while. Kiryu is in recovery. He's lost a lot of blood, but I expect him to make a full recovery. I want to keep him for a couple of days for observation." The doctor informed him.

"Thank you doctor. When can I see him?" Kaname asked. The doctor answered, "In a half an hour." "Thank you doctor." With that, he turned and left, leaving Kaname in the waiting room. Slowly, Kaname went to Zero's room to wait for him there.

When they finally brought Zero into his room, he was still asleep, and still very pale. His heart was beating a strong beat, but hadn't woken up yet. Kaname was thankful his love was going to be as good as new.

As the days passed, Zero's color improved. Kaname gave him blood every other day, but Zero has yet to wake up. Yesterday, he went to see his baby girl and son. They were so tiny, and struggling to survive, but he hoped that the trials they faced would be over now. They had been through enough already. Right now, he was tired. Ha, tired didn't even come close to describing how he really feels. He closed his eyes, wanting to take a short nap.

**Zeros POV**

He felt so weak. No that's not right, he felt extremely weak, like he had to fight for his life weak and he didn't understand it. Why would he be so weak? His head was just to fuzzy to really think clearly. He had to try; he needed to remember what would cause him to be so weak.

He was so weak; he couldn't even open his eyes. He couldn't think, let alone remember anything, except Kaname. He needed to see Kaname. Something was wrong, but he didn't understand what it was. Why was everything so dark? He tried to move and found he couldn't. What was going on? 'Kaname, what's going on? It's so dark here and I can't seem to move. Where are you? Where am I?'

**Kanames POV**

Kaname was disturbed from is sleep something was going on…his bond with Zero. That's what it was. He heard Zero through their bond. _'Kaname, what's going on? It's so dark here and I can't seem to move. Where are you? Where am I?'_ Zero, hold on. I'm right here.

Kaname knew what he needed to do. He moved so that he could hold Zero's head in the palms of his hands and leaned his forehead on top of Zero's. Concentrating on Zero through the bond, he was able to enter his mind and find him.

**Normal POV**

Kaname found Zero. It took a bit for Zero to understand what was going on, but he understood enough of what Kaname wanted to do. Zero needed to follow the "essence" of Kaname back out to help Zero wake up, and so he did.

Once Zero woke up, his memories started to come back. At first he feared he'd lost the rest of the babies, but Zero informed him that they were doing just fine. They were recovering faster then anticipated and should be ready to come home in about two weeks.

Two days later, Zero came home, under doctors orders to stay in bed for another week. If there were any to arise that concerned Kaname, he was to have Zero rushed back to the hospital. Almost as soon as he reached home, Zero fell asleep, but it was restless. Nightmare plagued his dreams. Of vampires trying to kill him, of his family being tortured and torn apart. Often, Kaname would have to wake him from these nightmares.

Two weeks later, Kuran, Ren and Kuran, Kiyoshi were brought home from the hospital. Zero still was having nightmares, but with Kaname there to help him through them, it is getting better. It would seem for now, that everything was getting better.

_**Six years later**_

Zero and Kaname were getting ready to go on a much needed vacation; a surprise from Kaname to Zero. They haven't had time to themselves since the twins were born, and they felt like it was time. They left Ren and Kiyoshi with their adopted Grandfathers, Cross and Yagari.

"Kaname, were you taking us?" Zero asked excitedly. "You will just have to wait and see Zero. It's a surprise…"

**TBC:**

I hope you all are enjoying this story. I know you people don't like cliffhangers, but I like to keep everyone guessing what is going to happen next. I'm also very sorry this chapter is really, really short this time. I promise to make it up with a lemon as a last chapter.

Review Review Review Review Review Review... My Plot bunnies' love reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. This story is not beta-edited. It saddens me that this is the last chapter for this story. On that note **'There will be no sequel to this sequel.'** Thank you.

**Please review if you read this story.**

**Dedication:** This is the sequel of 'Zero's pain/ Kaname's torture'. I previously posed a question. "Why is it that Zero's hormones went so crazy on him?" I asked my reviewers to send ideas so that I may be able to write a sequel and ben4kevin was the only one who came up with any kind of answer to my question, so I dedicate this story to all of my readers, but especially to ben4kevin. Thank you.

**Warning:** This story contains major OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. Also contains foul language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery:** Zero is having some serious issues and he's too embarrassed to ask Kaname what is going on, but he doesn't know whom else he could ask. "What is going on with me?"

Also thank you to everyone who read the story 'Zero's pain/ Kaname's torture'.

**And most importantly, to my reviewers, thank you:** ben4kevin and Brookie cookie17.

Also, thank you to everyone who read the story who added this story to their favorites, story alerts, and favorite authors. Thank you to all of you.

**In the last chapter: **

_**Six years later**_

Zero and Kaname were getting ready to go on a much needed vacation; a surprise from Kaname to Zero. They haven't had time to themselves since the twins were born, and they felt like it was time. They left Ren and Kiyoshi with their adopted Grandfathers, Cross and Yagari.

"Kaname, were you taking us?" Zero asked excitedly. "You will just have to wait and see Zero. It's a surprise…"

_**AND NOW, FOR THE LAST CHAPTER OF VAMPIRE HEAT…**_

Chapter 15:

They left their home and their babies in the hands of Yuki and her husband Kain. Kaname still hadn't told Zero where they were going and all Zero knew were that the flight they were taking was getting them to Singapore. As far as Zero knew, Singapore was a great vacation spot, but he had a feeling that was not their final destination.

Hours later, they arrive at the Seaborne Cruise terminal. "We're going on a cruise?" Zero asked excitedly. He had never been on a cruise before, and as a kid wished upon a star for a Disney cruise. This wasn't Disney, but a cruise with Kaname was much better, in his opinion.

Kaname was delighted with the sparkle in Zero's eyes. He had read one of Zero's old diaries from when he was a kid, and found out a wish for previously said cruise. He had hoped this would be ok. "Yes, love. We are going on a cruise. We leave from here and will be aboard for about 15 days, and end in Hong Kong. I hope this is ok?" Kaname asked, with trepidation. Something he's not used to feeling.

Zero saw Kaname's fear that this is what Zero wanted, and the bond confirmed it. "Kaname, this is great. I would be happy, no matter where I go, for as long as I have you at my side." Zero said as he leaned forward to peck Kaname on the lips. Kaname relaxed, happy to hear those words from Zeros' lips.

As they walk aboard, they are greeted by a woman who is 5'6", medium brown hair with blond highlights, all wrapped up in a bun at the back of her head. She was dressed in a very nice business outfit of a long sleeved blouse, and knee high skirt. "Hello, my name is Stephanie, and I am your Cruise Director for this voyage. May I have your name please?" she asked.

"Kuran, Kaname and Zero." He answered. "Welcome and thank you for choosing Seaborne as your cruise line. You are in suite number…" she said as she looked up their room number. "You are in room number 743." She said and then continued to give directions on how to find the room as well as providing a pamphlet with all of the information they were going to need for this cruise, including a map, in the event they got lost. "Thank you."

Once they got to their room, Zero went to unpack their things, but was stopped short when Kaname came up from behind him and glommed onto him. "Kaname what are you…" Zero was beginning to ask when he was kissed. Smirking inwardly, it seemed that they were going to initiate their new bed here very soon. That's when Kaname moved his hand over one of Zero's nipples, causing Zero to take a sharp, deep inhalation.

"Kana…" Zero moaned, but was stopped when Kanames' lips crashed on his own. While Kaname was kissing Zero, he was maneuvering him to the shower. He used his power to turn on the water to warm. He got them both undressed and into the water spray, making their bodies slick. To Zero the shower felt like a waterfall due to the three shower head in three different walls pouring down upon them.

Zero loved the shower and that Kaname had moved them their. He wanted to enjoy their time together in the shower, but it seems as though Kaname didn't have the patience. That didn't seem right, but for the life of him he didn't understand why right now. He decided to try to figure it out later.

Kaname was pinching Zero's nipples, making them stand out to a very painful, but arousing point. "Kana… please, don't torment me, not like this." Zero was pleading. Kaname was already preparing Zero for him. In a matter of moments, he was already sliding three fingers out of Zeros' entrance, turning him around so that Zero had to plant his palms on the wall of the shower, and Kaname driving into him.

Zero didn't understand what was going on, but he was going to enjoy this right now. "Oh god, Kana… damn….nnnn. More… more…" Zero was screaming, but Kaname wasn't responding. Now that Kaname had here like this, he was going to take it slow and easy? Fuck no, no way in hell was that going to happen.

Without even realizing what had happened, Zero had turned things around. Kaname found himself now pinned to the wall, and Zero was now thrusting into him. It didn't hurt as it should have, but brought on more pleasure than Kaname ever remembered feeling. He was about ready to explode, when Zero's hand found its way to the hardened member between Kaname thighs. Just the touch alone was enough to send Kaname into orgasmic bliss unlike any he had felt before. Before his orgasm reached its end, Kaname slumped up against Zero as he blacked out.

'Shit' Zero thought. He cleaned both of them off, dried them, and put Kaname to bed. As Kaname slept, he continued to unpack their bags. When that was done, he climbed into bed next to his mate. Before sleep could claim him he heard Kaname's voice say, ever so lowly to him "I love you Zero."

Hours later, Kaname was slowly coming back to consciousness. He was aware of Zero sleeping next to him, but it was strange. He had never curled up next to Zero before, but it seems that is exactly what he had done and it was a delicious discovery. Yes, he loved cuddling up to his hunter, his mate. He knew he was feeling strange, but he couldn't put a finger on what it was just yet. He had other ideas first to deal with, all of them involving Zero.

As Kaname moved, he accidentally rubbed his erection against Zeros' thigh, and he threw his head back in bliss. That's when he realized he needed Zero again. No, scratch that. That's when he realized just how badly he needed Zero. A second later, Kaname then understood what this meant, but before he could take that thought any further, Zero stirred.

His hand moved to caress over Kanames' abdomen, and bumped into the evidence that Kaname was in need again. "What have you been thinking about that has you so hard again, or are you remembering the shower? Are you in need of more Kana?" Zero asked in a sultry voice that had Kaname moaning just from the sound of it and his mind going blank. Kaname couldn't think after hearing his voice, he was just a massive lump of need in desperation of a release that only Zero could give him. "Zero…please, I need you again. Please…" Kaname was begging.

"You have me any time you need, but Kaname, how do you want it? Do you want slow and easy or hard and fast?" Zero asked. Kaname whimpered before answering. "Hard and fast. Please… hard and fast." That was when Zero turned to the bedside table and pulled out the lube. "Zero, you don't need that. Please just come and take me, I need to feel you inside me now." Kaname whined. Zero looked at Kaname and saw that he was already writhing in desperate need of release.

An evil smirk formed on Zeros' lips. He maneuvered Kaname into the proper position to handcuff him to the head board, and Kaname didn't fight him. What ever it was going to take to hurry Zero up, he would gladly do. It wasn't until he saw the lube and the cock ring in Zero's hand that he began to fight.

"Zero, what do you think you are going to do. You can't do…NNN!" Kaname moaned as Zero was sliding the cock ring on after lubing his hard on. "You do know you're supposed to slide that on **before** I get hard, right Zero?" Kaname asked, feeling his cock throb. "Yes, I know Kaname. I also now know what is going on with you, so I am going to do what I can to give you the fulfillment that you need." Zero responded.

Kanames' eyes widened in fear at the understanding he just heard. 'Shit, shit, shit,…**SHIT!**' Kaname thought. His mental rant interrupted as he felt Zero's hot mouth envelope his cock. "Mmmm" Zero moaned, causing Kaname to gasp in response to the vibrations. God, it had never felt so good. Damn, he was going to be in a whole shit load of trouble wasn't he?

Kaname knew he was ready to cum, he could feel it in the pit of his stomach, and he made sure to let Zero know. "Zero, please… I can't… I need…please… it…" Kaname had begged… that is until Zero ruthlessly shoved himself into him. Kaname was screaming in pain and ecstasy as the same time. The more he's denied release, the more demanding his release was going to be. Zero was pounding into relentlessly, without mercy, hitting his prostate with a force strong enough that in anyone else there would be cause for concern. As it is, this is Kaname Kuran, a pureblood vampire with healing abilities unequalled to anyone else.

Black spot started dancing in Kaname line of sight, and that was when Zero bit down on the familiar bite area of Kaname's neck before removing the cock ring that had been holding back Kaname's release. If Zero hadn't been lying down on top of Kaname, he would have rolled up into a ball with his cum spurting up into his face. Thankfully, Zero was there.

When his climax was over, Zero rolled to the side, lying down next to a passed out pureblood. He was looking at his mate, a smirk on his lips, and shaking his head. Only one thought playing out through his mind.

'_**Damn, Kaname being in vampire heat could very well be the death of me, but at least I get to have fun at it before I go.'**_

**The End**

_**A/N:**_ The Cruise Director in this story is named after my daughter Stephanie, with her permission. Thank you love.

I hope you all are enjoyed this story. I know you all hate the dreaded, evil cliffhangers, but I couldn't help but end this story this way. Yes, I know I'm evil. You are welcome to tell me so….hehe.

Review please… My Plot bunnies' love reviews.


End file.
